We discover our futures
by Mairalynn
Summary: Sirius Black stumbles upon a mysterious book that says it holds their futures. When they find out their fate, will they accept it or change it for the better? Rated T for swearing and 'sexual implications'. ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is AU of course, and this is about my fanfiction that I'm currently writing,**_ **Time Travel Trouble**

 **Ok, so I'm not J. people...like come on. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?**

* * *

James Potter was walking with Sirius Black when Lily Evans ran in front of him to get to Alice Prewett.

"Hey Evans!" he yelled. She paused for a moment then kept running. Beside him Sirius laughing. All of a sudden he stopped laughing as something hit him upside the head.

He picked up what hit him. A book. "Time Travel Trouble." he said. "Wait there's a letter."

"Sirius Black,

First of all, don't even wonder how I know your name. In my time, your name is known all along Britain. Maybe for all of the wrong reasons, but still famous. James Potter will have a son, who will ultimately have a horrible life in which he has no father figures. I need you to help fix that. I'm relying on you. This a book of my time, note that it isn't finished. On this letter, you can ask me questions. I need you to read this with some people. I know that you may not like some, but I need them to read it with you. The following people are to read with you.

Alice Prewett

Frank Longbottom

James Potter

Lily Evans

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Severus Snape ("Not Snivellus!")

and Albus Dumbledore.

Sincerely,

A Future relative of yours."

"Ok then, well we might as well go and get the rest of the people." James said with a smirk. We headed over to Alice, her boyfriend Frank, and Lily.

"You are needed in Dumbledore's office. We are to escort you there. " Sirius says with an exaggerated fancy accent.

"Why?" Lily asks nervous.

"Don't really know, don't really care." James answers. The all nod, somewhat reluctantly, and follow us. "First stop is Gryffindor tower, then the snakes dungeons."

"Why there?" Alice asks.

"We have to retrieve some people." James says with a rest throw glances at each other but continue walking. Soon they get back to the Gryffindor tower and say the password (Gillyweed), they go inside and find the rest of the marauders. James gathers them while Sirius goes down to the dungeons to get Severus. about ten minutes later Sirius arrives in the headmasters office with Severus.

"Okay, let's get reading shall we?" The Headmaster says with a familiar twinkle in his eye.


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**_I So Don't own Harry Potter...Sadly_**

* * *

 ** _Last time on We Discover our Fates_**

* * *

 _A book. "Time Travel Trouble."_

 _"Sirius Black,_

 _First of all, don't even wonder how I know your name. In my time, your name is known all along Britain. Second, Don't ask about my time. Third. This a book of my time. Note that it isn't finished. On this letter, you can ask me questions. Fourth is that I need you to read this with some people. I know that you may not like some, but I need them to read it with you."_

 _"Okay, let's get reading shall we?" The Headmaster says with a familiar twinkle in his eye._

* * *

"Actually sir, we need a few more people who aren't at Hogwarts." Sirius says and hands the elderly headmaster the letter.

"Okay, I'll contact them through the floo is should be a minute. And with that he turned away to use the floo.

Ten minutes and two floo calls later, a 29 year old Arthur and Molly Weasley, and A 24 year old Andromeda Tonks with a 5 year old 'Dora Tonks were standing in the office.

"So, let me get this straight. We are here to read a book that can tell us some of our futures." The eldest Tonks exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes Andromeda." Albus says and hands her the letter. Many emotions cross her face. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. More confusion.

"Okay so who's reading first?" The greasy haired student asked.

"I will." Andromeda says. She takes the book out of the hands of her relative and clears her throat.

 **Chapter 1: Trouble with time.**

 **Three Seventh-year Hufflepuff girls were running down the hallway, about to be late for Charms.**

"I don't like Hufflepuffs." Sirius mumbles.

"Really, ? You, of all people, I would think would not prejudice people." A voice says from the doorway. They all turn and see Mcgonagall in the doorway. Sirius turns bright red. Whether from anger or embarrassment no one knows since Andromeda kept reading before he could get in trouble.

 **The girl on the left was taller than the others, with long red hair with chestnut highlights that ends around her shoulders. She had a fair complexion with shockingly vibrant green eyes. She didn't choose to wear make-up, so she just had chap stick on her lips. She was wearing her Hufflepuff robes with a Hufflepuff tie. Over the years she had grown into a good figure with curves. This was Grace Evans**

"Do you have a relative or something Evans?" James asked and Lily shook her head. Andromeda smirked and read the next line.

 **sister to Harry Potter, she chose to take her mothers maiden name as to avoid the popularity.**

"I had a child with that arrogant prick! Never!" Lily exclaimed while James moved closer to her.

"I knew you would give in sooner or later Evans." James said while smirking. Lily threw him a dirty look, but Andromeda continued reading.

 **The girl on the right was a little shorter than Grace, with dirty blonde hair that could easily be mistaken for light brown. With freckles dotting her face and baby blue eyes she was the attractive one in the group of Hufflepuff girls. She normally wore light makeup so all she had on her face was mascara and peach lip gloss. She lacked the figure that Grace has, but makes up for it in beauty. She wore the normal Hufflepuff robes and tie. This was Lacey Abbott.**

"Didn't anAbbott graduate a year ago?" Remus asked speaking up for the first time. Dumbledore nodded and the eldest Tonks continues reading while bouncing a Nymphadora Tonks in her lap.

 **The girl in the middle was the same height as Lacey with light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and pink at the tips that goes down to the middle of her back. She had a medium complexion and hazel eyes. She normally wore a little more make-up, so she had eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. Her figure, like Grace's, was curvy. She wore the Hufflepuff robes and tie with a pair of combat boots instead of sneakers. Around her neck was a time-turner, one that she got from her grandmother last year in case of an emergency. This is me, Maira Tonks.**

She reads and nearly drops Dora. All eyes turn to Andromeda and she just stares at her child. "I think that may be Dora's kid because I plan on having no more children." She says and looks back up at them. Some of them nod and the others just sit there. She takes this as a sign to keep reading.

 **As I was saying, Grace, Lacey, and I were running down the hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about to be late to Charms class for the third time this week.**

"Merlin, they sound worse than you!" Lily exclaimed to James who was now sitting opposite of her.

 **"Maira, we aren't gonna get there in time! Can't we use your time turner?" Lacey asks from beside me.**

"No! Time turners can only be used for emergencies." Mcgonagall said sternly as if the people inside the book can hear her.

 **"No! It isn't worth it, because you know I'm clumsy, so if I drop it while I'm trying to turn it, then it wouldn't be good." I shout as we're turning a corner.**

"At least she inherited my logic. Although I feel sorry that she inherited Dora's clumsiness." Andromeda sighed.

 **"Come on Maira it'll be fine! I can't miss another class!" Grace yells from the other side of me.**

"She sounds worse than you Lily-flower." Sirius said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh she is." A dreamy voice says from behind them. They all turn to the voice and Andromeda drops both Nymphadora and the book. Standing there in front of us is one Maira Tonks.

Sirius gets up and pulls his wand out and points it at her. "Who are you?" He asks.

Maira smirks."I thought you would have figured it out by now. If you haven't then you aren't even into the third paragraph yet."

"Why are you here?" Remus asks.

"I don't know actually. I was just writing the sixth chapter of that and my necklace started burning and then I was here." She pulled out a charm from under her shirt. It was a star that had what they assumed was Grace's face on it. "It changes so that it shows who you are thinking about, or if you give it a command of who to show. It was a P-Potter heirloom." She says after taking a deep breath while saying the Potter name. "Can I sit down?" She asks and Arthur immediately gets up from his seat on the red couch and offer her his seat. She smiles gratefully and takes the seat he offered.

"What do you mean Potter heirloom? I've never seen it in my life." James says suspiciously.

"That's because only Lord Potter can have the heirloom. It can only be worn by Lord Potter's true love." She says. "Just keep reading." She says and Andromeda nods. She picks up the book and reads the last paragraph.

 **I sigh loudly and put the necklace around the three of us and start to turn the time turner twice. But as we're turning a corner I bump into someone running the other way. I fall and hear what sounds like glass breaking, but it sounds distant. I then get surrounded by darkness and black out.**

"That was quite an adventure." Maira says. "Although I don't know if it was the most thrilling adventure I've had."

"Alright well we need to be heading home." Arthur says and I nod. They leave by the floo and I nod at my mother.

"Can I see her?" I ask Andromeda and she nods. I walk over to my mother and smile as I see her. I didn't know that my hair turned a shade of lilac purple.

"Whoa, you're hair changed color!" Peter exclaimed and I frowned.

"Aw come on! It took me weeks to perfect the last hair color. Oh whatever I'll just wear it dark brown for now." I concentrated really hard and my hair turned into dark brown ringlets. I played with Dora for a little while then they left. Everyone was still giving me all of their attention. I looked at Sirius and decided to play a trick on him. I studied his face then concentrated and my face and hair were a female version of his. I smiled and flipped my hair off my shoulder and turned to face Dumbledore. I turned my hair white and got a beard and he chuckled. I turned back to my original style and smiled. "Much better. I will be staying in the 'Come and Go Room' thanks!" I said. I then left. I went to my room and fell into a fitful sleep filled with Harry.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Authors notes aren't the most exciting but...yeah.**

 **If you can tell me who will be entering in the next chapter then you'll get BROWNIE POINTS!**


	3. Chapter 2:Show Me Harry Potter

**Don't own Harry Potter...**

The next morning she pulled her picture out of her pocket and stared at it. She couldn't help but think what if. What if Harry had lived? Would we be married by now? What if Fred had lived? I would still have one of my best friends and maybe Hermione would of been able to tell Fred about her feelings. Fred's death effected them all. It effected me as well, but not as much as both my mother and fathers death. What if my parents had lived? It was unreal seeing them in person. Sure my mother was five and my father was still a teenager but still. After about ten minutes of brooding, she got up and headed to the kitchen because since it was still early no one would be there. She walked down to the kitchens using the secret passageways that Harry had taught her. She was about a minute away when she heard footsteps. She pulled out her wand and cast a silent lumos. Coming down the passageway were Remus and Sirius.

"Hello Boys. How was your morning?" She said in a false energetic tone. Remus could see right through it, she could tell, but Sirius responded with great enthusiasm.

"Just great. Had some very interesting dreams though." He said. At my raised eyebrow he continued. "Well there was you and this boy. He looked exactly like James but he had green eyes. You were talking about a wedding and about me for some reason. There was also this girl, I think she was Lacey talking with the girl from your necklace. They were saying something about someone in moldy shorts and then an older looking Dora came and gave you a hug and she was really fat. I think she said that her and Remus were going to for something." He said with my eyes widening after every word he said. After his words I squeeze my eyes shut and try to stop the tears from flowing. I manage to keep almost all of them from flowing but one single tear escapes my eye but I'm quick to wipe it away.

"What was it?" Remus asked and I just shook my head and continued through the passage ways. Since my head was turned, I didn't see the boys share a look then follow me. I could still hear their footsteps. Sirius' words rung in my head 'he looked exactly like James but he had green eyes. You were talking about a wedding.' That was the summer before the war. He had proposed to me just the day before. Even with the war coming it was the best summer I have ever had. We arrive at the kitchens too fast for my liking. We get our food and sit down at a little table in the corner.

"We need answers now." Sirius says, and Remus punches him in the side. I take a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?" I ask in a small voice.

"Nothing. We can ask you after the book is finished." Remus says and sends me a smile. Sirius growls a bit at Remus before Remus hits him in the side again. We finish breakfast and I go back up to my room. I take out my locket from under my shirt.

"Show me Harry James Potter in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I say to the locket and a picture of Harry in his third year appears. He looks so innocent. He is not yet burdened by a loss, or by seeing so many deaths, or by death himself. He has yet to truly meet me. No, that happened in his fourth year. He always knew me just never truly knew me. I was always the shy girl with the noisy friends. I was the girl who took five minutes to sort because the hat couldn't decide on Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I was the girl who got a time-turner in her second year. I was always the one who didn't have popularity, just my few friends and my brains which got me farther in life then popularity ever could. In my third year Harry had asked me to the Yule Ball. We met in the library after the first task. I was researching anything that could help Cedric, and Harry was researching anything he could use himself. He was still in need for a date to the Yule Ball since Cho turned him down. We got to know each other and eventually became a couple in fith year. I looked at the clock and relalized that I was five minutes late to the meeting to read the book. I immediately shot up out of the bed, tucked the necklace inside my shirt, which was oddly hot, and raced to the headmasters office. I got there and barged right in the door. All eyes turned to me and I blushed. "Sorry." I sat down next to Remus.

"I want to read." Alice says and I nod. The book gets handed to Alice and she starts reading.

 **Chapter 2: Duel With the Devil**

"Well that's an interesting title. Who'd you duel?" Sirius asked bouncing like a puppy. I blush and nod to the book.

 **James Potter and his fellow Marauders were walking down the hallway going from Potions to Charms when they saw a bunch of younger students surrounding Head Boy, James went to see what it was. I ,Remus Lupin, Followed him, being a prefect. When we got to the middle of the circle James gasped and I just looked at them wide-eyed.**

"I don't look at things 'wide-eyed'." Remus said and glared at me. I shrugged.

 **In the middle of the circle there were three very attractive women, but the one in the middle attracted me the most, I walked to the one in the middle when I saw something gold around their necks. I got closer and I saw that it was a time-turner. I motioned for James to get everyone out of here, and after he did I motioned for him to come forward. Padfoot and Wormtail still stood there gaping at the women. I told them to go get Lily Evans, and James looked a little put-out that he couldn't go get his girlfriend.**

"Hah! LILY EVANS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" James shouted.

"Yes! She's also your wife!" A voice says. I would know that voice anywhere. I jump up and run to the doorway where my fiance was standing. I immediately hug him as tight as I could and sob into his shoulder. He squeezes me tight like he can't believe that I was actually here. "How are you doing?" He whispered in my ear.

"I could ask you the same thing." I mumbled into the crook of his neck. He chuckles and pulls me away from him so he can kiss me. Somebody coughs and then I realise that there are other people in the room, not just me and him. I pull away and step out of his grasp. "Harry, before I introduce you to anyone in this room you have to promise not to attack anyone okay? They haven't done anything as of yet since they are still teenagers." He nods. "Okay Harry, we are going to get the ones you will react the worse to first okay?" I say and he nods. "Harry meet Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape." I say and Harry growls at the name Peter Pettigrew. I sneak my hand near his back pocket and pull out his wand just in case. "Okay Harry, There would be a younger version of Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, then there is Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom, then there is my grandmother Andromeda and a younger version of my mother, as you were to call her Tonks. Then there is Remus, your father, and Sirius. And of course the lovely Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum and dad and technically your adopted parents and your mother Lily Evans." I say and smile when I see that he is in total shock. "And while I do want you to be with me, we will have time for that later." I say and give him a little nudge in the direction of the Marauders. He stumbles a little but sits down between James and Sirius. I sit down next to Remus and wait for Harry to come out of shock.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Harry asks.

"We are reading the book that I wrote when I came back the first time." I laugh and say.

"First time?" Harry asks incredulously.

"Yes, this would be the second time that I'm back in time." At Harry's nod she continues. "So far, I've appeared in this time, and then they have just found Grace, Lacey, and myself. Remus has a crush on me and that's about it." I say and Harry growls. I sigh and get up and sit on Harry's lap. "Better?" I ask as he wraps his arms around me and he nods. All eyes were on this exchange and most of them were smiling. "Okay, can we continue reading?" I say. Alice nods and continues reading.

 **"I think that they had a time turner accident."**

"Very perceptive Remus. I wouldn't even think you would know that from a gold chain around our necks."I say and Remus blushes.

 **It isn't very uncommon. I don't know when they came from, but it's obvious they are from the future. The bad thing is that The time turner is broken." I said to James and he nodded. I then saw that the one in the middle was beginning to stir, so I motioned for James to stand up then we both started taking a few steps away from them. The one in the middle groaned then groggily opened her eyes she then sat up and started to shake when she saw us.**

"Shaking?" Harry asked.

"Well yes Harry. Shaking. I was shaking as my father was standing in the same room as me. Very much alive. Of course so was your father. Harry you weren't even born yet! Wouldn't you be scared if you went to a time where you only Hermione and Ron with you and you were with my parents and your own?" I tell him. At his sheepish nod I motion for the book to continue.

 **"No, No, No, this can't be happening." I whisper to myself as I start to shake. Standing in-front of me very well and alive are James Potter, and Remus Lupin. They both look like they would be seventeen. I leaned over and started to shake Grace violently.**

"You always were very violent weren't you?" Harry asks with a smirk.

"I don't know Harry why don't you tell me? I think half those scars on your back and arms can vouch for you." I say with a smirk at his red expression. James and Sirius were laughing so hard they fell off the sofa. "Actually you can check now. I'm sure they're still there. Sometimes I'm thankful for my nails."I say while looking at my nails. James and Sirius who were just calming down looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Harry's face was now imitating a tomato. Frank was now on the ground with laughter and Alice was looking dissapointed at her boyfriend but her smile ruined it. Andromeda was somewhere between amusement and dissaproval for her granddaughter. Molly was looking close to reprimanding her for her innuendos but Arthur was now in a fit of giggles so she set on looking at her husband disgusted. Remus and Peter were so close to rolling on the floor with laughter that they had to keep from falling off of the sofa they were on. Severus only had an upward quirk of the lips but you could tell that he was both disgusted and amused, as he normally was when he was teaching Potions watching the Gryffindors fight with the Slytherins. Albus was chuckling and Minnie was watching with a smile that said that while she was amused, there were young children present. Lily was red in the face but still smiling nonetheless. "Ok, lets get back reading since we do need to read this." I say still smiling. Alice nodded and picked the book back up.

 **"Grace Catherine Potter**

"Not another one!" Lily screamed in frustration.

"Why does she have my last name?" Harry asked and I motioned to the book.

 **-Snape**

"That couldn't even happen! It's not right!" Molly said frustrated at how much nonsense this book was.

 **-Evans**

"Merlin what happened?" Lily yelled. I smiled and gestured to the book.

"All will be explained." I said myseriously.

 **you need to see this! If you don't get up now, I'll tell your father that your mother cheated on him with Sev and had you!" I whisper harshly but louldy so only her and I can hear it, although I forgot about Remus' Werewolf hearing, and he managed to pick up what I said. Grace immediately shot up and groaned.**

"Okay so basically, correct me if I'm wrong, Lily married James and had Harry, but Lily cheated on James with Severus and had Grace?" Andromeda guessed and I nod.

"I should've known she was my sister!" Harry exclaimed.

"Half-sister." I corrected him.

"I know. She looks to much like her to not be my half-sister!" He exclaimed while trowing his hands up.

"Harry, you didn't know. It's not like you had much of a reference anyways except for pictures." I say softly so only those around us can hear and not the parents of Harry.

"Whoa. Wait a minute! Did it just say 'Remus' Werewolf hearing?" Alice exclaimed. Everyone looked to me.

"Sorry marauders but your secrets are about to be revealed." I said with a smirk. The marauders groaned but Lily perked up.

"Really? Ooh, this will be Great blackmail!" Lily say with glee obvious in her voice.

 **"Why'd you do that?" she asked without opening her eyes.**

 **"Open your eyes idiot!" I said harshly, and her eyes snapped open.**

"Do you do anything softly?" Sirius asked shaking his head.

"Well that depends. But really the only time I say something softly is when I'm conforting the girls or Harry." I say and send a sad smile Harry's way.

Sirius snorts. "Really? You have to get comforted by a girl?" He asked in a teasing tone. Before he could even blink he had a wand poking his throat.

"Don't. Considering you were the thing I was comforting him from. So don't you even think about teasing him. Got it?" I say through clenched teeth, glaring at him. He nods fast and I hop off him and walk back over to Harry and sit on his lap. "Oh, and warning for the next line. Tells the future." I say in a tone that says that if you don't want to hear it then leave.

 **She gasped and shook her head.**

 **"No this can't be happpening. My parents are dead!" She said loudly.**

"Dun Dun Dun!" I say dramtically.

 **"Will you be a little quiteter?" I say harshly. I get up and walk over to Remus and look him up and down. "Huh, you look better now." I grab his face and turn his head side to side. "Still the same, I wonder if you are still the same in other regions?" I say and smirk at his blushing face. I then walk over to James and look at him. "Hey Grace!" I yell over my shoulder.**

"Don't tell me you and Moony had a thing in the future." James says with a smirk.

Oh Merlin no! I like to tease my victims before I eat them... But no I did not have a thing with my professor or my dad." I say and smile.

"Wait you mean to say that I almost got eaten alive because of your father?" Harry asked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"One, he wouldn't of eaten you, just played. Two, I was there with you remember. How do you think it would have sounded in the papers? I can just see the headlines now. Werewolf professor at Hogwarts kills his daughter. My that would have been interesting to hear Dum cover up. What would he say then. I mean, I guess you can talk your way out of some things but not a student getting killed by her own father on Hogwarts grounds. Not to mention her father was a professor at Hogwarts."

"Okay, I'm just gonna ignore the fact that you're talking about getting eaten and killed and played with by Moony, was Moony really a professor?" James asked with excitement clearly written across his face.

"Yep he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only better teacher I've ever had for that was Harry." I say with a smile towards Harry.

"Harry?" came many voices around the year.

"I wasn't that good of a teacher." Harry says.

"Sure, and you also haven't ridden a Hippogriff, took down Voldemort in your first,second,fourth,and fifth year, fought in a war, taught DADA, met your soul mate in your third year (although you didn't know it), mastered the patronus charm in your third year, went back in time in your third year, faced a Basilisk in your second year, faced a mountain troll in your first year... Should I go on? There's a whole list." I say when I see him smirk at me like I'm starting to lose people.

"Okay, What?" Sirius exclaimed.

''I'll explain later." I say and motion to the book.

 **"Yeah?" She questions coming closer.**

 **"Doesn't he look like your brother?"**

"Man, you can't even call me Harry." Harry says.

"It's easier to call you Grace's brother than to call you Harry." I say.

 **I question her, and she looks him up and down then nods. "The only difference is that he has her eyes." I say and look over at her when she nods sadly. Just then we heard footsteps behind us, and we turned around to find the one and only Lily Evans. She stops when she sees her daughter and just stares at her. Behind her is Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. I walk over to them and smile at Sirius and glare are Peter.**

"Why don't you like me?" Peter whined.

"You do something bad in the future." I say.

 **"Sirius Black. How nice it is to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Harry, but never actually met you in person.**

"BULL!" Harry yells.

"Oh you shush." I say and put my mouth over his to silence him.

 **I'm Maira." I say to him and he just looks plain confused. I then turn to Pettigrew. "Hello Wormtail."**

"Just how much do you know about us?" Sirius asks.

I break apart from Harry just long enough to say "Enough."

 **I start and now everyone has their attention on me. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but sadly it isn't." I say and smile at him sweetly.**

"You know, you really know how to pull attention to yourself." Harry says after I settle back on his lap facing Alice.

"When you hang out with Viktor as much as I did you find out how to do just that." I reply. Harry tightens my grip around me as I mention Viktor Krum.

 **I then turn and start to walk back towards Grace when I hear, "IMPE-"**

"Oooh, It's never good to cast a spell at Maira's back. I learned that the hard way. In one of our lessons she said that she could beat me blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back. I even took her wand from her. Let's just say they had to put me in the hopital wing for a week." Harry says and everyone bursts out laughing.

"I prefer to use simple spells and not Grace's spells during duels. But if you catch me unguarded I would be surprised if you ended up coming out alright." I say.

 **I whirl around and yell "STUPIFY!". I then walk towards Sirius who is now on the ground. Must of been him who tried to immobilize me.**

"Not a good move Black. Even I can do better than that." Snape says.

"Are you kidding me? I'm sure even Lacey could do better than him. Lacey sucks at simple magic. She prefers advanced magic." I say. "Actually Severus I would like to duel you, if I can Headmaster." I say sending the headmaster a quick glance and see that the twinkle in his eye got even bigger as he nodded. I cleared away the space and everyone else got in a circle around me and Snape. "Sectumsem-" "metumego" I yelled and everyone stepped back as a huge wave of magic swept through to Snape. The spell was designed by Grace to make the person see what they feared most and their worst memories playing in their minds. "imberinmeahostibus" I said and with a flick of the wrist there was a storm cloud above his head and it was raining and hailing on him. "patetpraesmurus" I whispered and a clear wall was formed around Snape. The effects of mtumego has worn off by now and he was now banging against the clear wall. "Novisvis" I murmured and all of the spells canceled.

"Now that is what I call a good duel." Sirius said with a smile at seeing Severus beaten by a girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, what spells were those? I've never heard of them." The old headmaster asked with an even bigger twinkle in his eye.

"Well, they were made by my fried Grace sir, they are very useful in war, as there are many different variations to the unforgivables that she's made. such as the first spell was a variation to the crutiatus curse. The first spell makes them either see what they fear most, or relive their worst memories. It's very useful. The second one me and Grace made together. It is a very simple spell if you can pronounce it right. it just makes a storm cloud appear over their head and rain or storm on them. I've never used it before, I'm surprised it works. The third was a spell Lacey created. It's a simple spell really. It just creates a clear protection wall around them. It's also quite funny to trap people unexpected. The last just reverses the effects of the spells. It works better then _finite incantatem_ for homemade spells." I finished and everyone was staring at me. "So how about that book?" I say and Alice picked up the book and started reading.

 **"Finite incatatem" I say and he goes back to normal.**

 **"Now you listen to me!" He says moving closer to me."I don't know how you know what his name is, but if you tell anyone I swear-" He says.**

 **"You swear what? You'll make me regret it? You'll cast me into oblivion?" I say mockingly. "Are you kidding me? I could take you anytime, anyplace." I say and smirk when I see he looks angry.**

"Normal people don't really like when people get angry, unless you're a slytherin." Frank said ignoring the glares from Andromeda and Severus.

 **"Fine. Right now, Right here." He says.**

 **"Give me five minutes and you're on!" I say and walk over to Lacey and shake her roughly."Hey! Wake up or I'll tell Seamus you're in love with him!" I scream and she jumps up.**

"I like how with Grace you just shook her and wispered in her ear whereas with Lacey you just shook her and screamed at her." Peter said and everyone stared at him in shock. You know, except for me and Harry.

 **"What the hell was that for?" She asks seething and I just laugh and tell everyone to clear a spot so Sirius and I can duel.**

 **"Okay ground rules. Nothing that can't be helped by healing charms, no friend helping out until I say so, and you can use any tricks up your sleeve." I say and I see James and Sirius share a smirk at the last one. I then do the pre-duel thing, then we're ready to duel.**

"Place your bets now. Who do you think is gonna win?" I ask and Harry shakes his head smiling.

"Maira"

"Maira"

"Sirius"

"Maira"

"Sirius"

"Sirius"

"Maira"

"Maira"

"Sirius"

"I suppose Sirius."

I smirk and leave the room with a wave. Me and Harry head back to the Room of Requirement, and go to sleep as I was tired from the spell work and he was tired from coming back from the dead.

* * *

 **Well what do you think of Harry coming into the story? Who do you think should come next?**


	4. Chapter 3:Slimy Slytherin Troubles

**Honestly, any idiots who think I own Harry Potter think that I'm heartless for letting a Weasley twin die...**

I wake up with a body next to me and start to mentally freak out. Last time this happened was two weeks after the war and there as a passed out George Weasley next to me. It was a one night stand and we never talked about it. It wasn't exactly a new experience for me but it was weird waking up with a Weasley next to you. Maybe that's how Hermione feels every morning. With that thought, I take a peek at the person next to me. I gave a sigh of relief as I saw a familiar mess at black hair. All of the memories of yesterday come barging back into my mind. I slowly set him down of the pillow next me a climb out of bed. Of course, as he was trained like an auror he was up at the sudden movement and groaned. We got ready and me and Harry sat on the sofa.

"Hey Harry?" I asked tentatively

"Yes maira?" he said while ting his body to look at me.

"Can I practice a spell on you?" I ask hesitantly. He looks at me suspiciously but nods anyway. I take a deep breath and mutter "verumamareproiectura". All of a sudden my necklace burns, and I know that the spell worked. (Translate this to English) The necklace works in funny ways. Only the true love of the eldest Potter can wear it. It can do wonderful things. In some cases, it can take you to where your love is. In others, it just burns and can be used as a memory book. Harry sees the necklace and smiles.

"You still wear that?" he asks as if he's afraid he will hurt my feelings. I scoff.

"Of course I still wear it you idiot. It's the only thing that kept me more sane than Neville's parents." I say fondly remembering the day he gave it to me. It was Christmas of my fifth year (Or his sixth.) He was so excited to see me open it. I still never take it off.

"How is Neville?" he asked. Neville and Harry had gotten closer over the last two years before he...died...

"He's doing well. I normally visit his parents on my summer breaks. I talk to them to hours about how much he's grown. I still can't remember seeing him as the little pudgy boy who everyone made fun of in my first year. It's bizarre." I say and smile at how close that I've got to Neville.

"Blimey! We're gonna be late for the book-reading!" Harry exclaimed after a few minutes. We immediately scrambled out of our seats. I transfigured a cup on the table into a hairbrush, grabbed it, and brushed my hair heading out the door. Harry was already at the middle of the hallway, and I had to run to catch up with him. I got my hair brushed and we ran down the crowded hallway, receiving stares from almost everyone as we pushed our way past the Slytherins.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" one of them shouts and it sounds so much like Draco's that I stop for a moment.

"Oh Shut up!" I yell over my shoulder and hear laughter coming from most of the hallway. It most likely was Lucius Malfoy, but she didn't pay much attention to the voice as she kept running. Soon I arrived at the headmaster's office and Harry and I walked in to find everyone staring at something on the floor. Me and Harry shared a quick glance. I rushed over to the figure on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. As I get closer,the man looks up at me and I find myself staring at the figure of...

 **Oooooooh who's that? CLIFFY! ;) I still wonder why I'm in Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff when I should be in Slytherin... Anyways, Who do you think she found?**


	5. Chapter 4: Greyback

**_I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I a millionaire..._**

 _As I get closer,the man looks up at me and I find myself staring at the figure of..._

"Neville?" I ask surprised. He nods.

"Maira?" he asks a little out of breath. I nod and bend down so I'm at eye level with him, silently asking him what happened while checking him over for any injuries "I was just walking by the greenhouses, you know since I'm studying to become a teacher after Professor Sprout retires, when all of a sudden the Devils Snare envelopes me and then I blacked out. And now I'm here." He finishes with a shrug.

"Do you trust me Neville?" I ask and he nods slowly. A large grin appears on my face. "Good. Reprehendoproiniurias." I say and he groans in pain. A small red light goes from my wand and envelopes him. It slowly starts to fade to yellow, meaning that there is an injury in the chest area, but only a small one. He slowly opens his eyes that were clenched tight in pain.

"Merlin, what was that?" He asks.

"I just checked you for any injuries. Hey Neville this going to sound weird but can you please take off your shirt?" I say giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Blimey, that hurt worse then the Cruciatus curse from Black herself." he said while taking off his shirt. I gasped. Underneath his shirt on his chest were many black and blue bruises, deep gashes, and small scrapes.

"Neville what the hell happened to your chest?" I screamed.

"Should I call Poppy?" Albus asked.

"No, I've got this. Now Neville, what happened to your chest?" I say in a calm but stern voice. Harry calls this my medic mode.

"War, Black, Devils Snare, magical plants in general, at least I took down Greyback before he could get to me." He says at an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"When did you encounter Greyback?" I ask. He never told me about that.

"About a week after you disappeared. The last remaining Death Eaters broke through the barriers and took after the students. Greyback was excited to get his prey, but I just couldn't let that happen could I? Saw him going after Arabella. They called her a traitor of her own blood for going against her own blood. I wasn't very happy. I've fancied the girl since your guys' first year. Thanks for the spell that shoots molten silver though. That was useful." he says with a smirk.

"What spell was that?" I ask him, trying to distract him to heal his injuries.

"Surculusargentum" He replies with a shrug. I point my wand at a deep gash in his chest, and mutter "sana" The gash immediately heals and skin molds over it. I do that to the other scrapes.

"Can I use this?" I ask pointing to an empty goblet on the headmasters desk. At his nod, I quickly transfigured it into a container of cream you can only get in Germany for bruises. I quickly rubbed it onto his bruises and smiled when he breathed a sigh of pleasure. "I love this cream. It feels good doesn't it." I ask and he slowly nods. "I's only available in Germany. Even then it's very rare. It was originally made in a potion by Snape, but then some wizarding pharmacy in Germany converted it to a cream by mixing muggle burn cream, adding some calming draught and the potion of Snapes. It's very useful. I gave it to Madam Pomphrey, behind Dumbledores back of course, after the first part of the tournament in my third year. You remember that don't you? Where Cedric got burned badly on the arm and it took only one day before he could come back to normal classes. Normally it takes at least two or three days. Those bruises should be gone in about five minutes." I say and smile when he nods. "Of course I also used it when you tried to conjure a patronus in DA and almost set Fred on fire. Now that would have been funny, but he had a few minor burns." I say. He blushes. "Okay, I think that's enough for you. You look like you're about to fall asleep." I smile at him fondly.

"The DA?" Mcgonagal asks.

"Dumbledore's Army" Neville murmurs then collapses in my arms.

"Harry, is Neville allergic to anything?" I ask him frantically.

"Bees, I think." he says.

"Fuck!" I yell in frustration. Beeswax was one of the main ingredients in the cream. "I need Poppy Now!" I say sternly to Dumbledore who immediately sends a message to her via fawkes. A couple minutes later Poppy bursts through the door.

"What happened?" she asked while frantically looking around. Everyone points at me. She looks down at me, then at Neville in my arms. "Oh dear." She says in a sigh.

"He's allergic to bees and beeswax and I may have just given him something with beeswax as the main ingredient." I say sheepishly.

"Was it ingested?" She asked while pulling him into her arms to carry him down to the hospital wing.

"No, just in some cream that was put on his chest." I say. She nods and exits the office heading towards the Hospital wing.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sirius asked.

"That my dearies was Mr. Neville Longbottom." I say and smile when I see Frank's confusion. "The son of Mr. Frank Longbottom and Mrs. Alice Longbottom." I say and smile when I see that they both share an astonished look. "A fighter in the second wizarding war, a man who stood up to Voldemort, now that was an amazing thing to watch, and a member of Dumbledore's Army." I say.

"Dumbledores Army?" Albus asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"That would be what Harry formed in his fifth year. It was to prepare for Volemort. He taught us spells and how to preform a patronus." I say and smirk at Harry.

"Don't you have Defense Against the Dark Arts to do that?" Remus asked.

"Oh don't even get me started on that toad-faced witch! She came from the ministry to try and convince the students of Hogwarts that Voldemort wasn't back. She wouldn't let us practice magic in a shool full of magic! So, Harry formed the DA, or Dumbledores Army. He taught us to use basic spells to defend ourselves. Eventually someone in the DA ratted on us, and since we weren't supposed to be in more than groups of two, due to her rule as the Headmaster for that time since she got Dumbledore kicked out, we all got in trouble. Of course if it wasn't for Hermione and Proffessor Snape, who is smarter than he looks, then we would have been cursed by Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. So, just a thank you in advance Severus." I say and smile at the blushing black haired student.

"How is Snivellus 'smarter then he looks'?" James asked. I smiled.

"Because Prongs, he had to find out about remus' 'furry little problem' as you call it." I say and laugh at his shocked expression. "He figured out your nicknames. As Harry was being lured to the department of mysteries by a avision Voldemort placed in his mind of Sirius being tortured there, Harry yelled, quite rashly I must add, that 'Padfoot's in trouble' and pretended that he didn't know who that was. And because he had gotten rid of the Veritasium in his supply earlier, as he knew she would want it to make you tell the truth, thinking that he would say that Voldemort wasn't alive. Okay, so I want to read the third chapter sometime today." Harry picked up the book and started to read.

 **Sirius immediately, as predicted, shot a stunning spell, which I easily deflected.**

"Honestly, I'm disapointed in you." Harry said in a joking manner to Sirius.

 **I then shot stupefy at him and he dodged it by turning into a dog.**

"You can turn into a dog?" Lily asked. Sirius answered by turning into a black dog. He walked over to Lily and stood sideways, waiting for her to pet him. She hit him in the back of the head. "So you're the one who comes into the girls dormitories and climbs into bed with me!" she screamed. Sirius turned back into human form and rubbed his ears.

"You climbed into her bed and you didn't tell me?" James whined. Sirius smirked at him as Harry kept reading.

 **I then smirked and turned into my animagus, a silver wolf.**

"You're an animagus?" Most of the voices in the room shouted.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"Show us!" Alice whined. I turned into my silver wolf. I ran around then jumped on Harry's lap, and with a loud 'oomph' I jumped off and sat on the couch next to a young Nymphydora. She immediately started petting my fur.

"Puppy!" She yelled and the entire room laughed. I licked the side of her face, and bounded over to Harry but I tripped on my tail and landed on my back at the bottom of harry's chair. The room laughed at me, and I changed back into myself. I gave a loud huff and sat down on the floor by Harry.

 **I go and nudge Grace in, then go over to James and nudge him in.**

"Oh, I'm so going to win this." James says smugly.

 **Then Grace and James set up to duel, and me and Sirius star circling each other. Eventually, after several curses Grace made herself, James is stupefied, and I have Sirius pinned underneath me.**

"Well that sounds familiar." Harry says and I slap him in the shoulder.

 **I then turn back to my human form, grab Grace, Lacey, and Remus, and I run towards the headmasters office.**

 **"If you don't mind me asking, why did you drag me with you?" Remus asks.**

"Moony, you don't ask hot girls why they take you somewhere geez." Sirius says shaking his head at Remus.

"So you're calling me hot?" I ask and Sirius just smirks.

 **"Because you are a prefect, plus you're cute." I say and he blushes beet red. Grace and Lacey laugh at my normal behavior, while Remus is still blushing and looking at soon get to the headmasters office, and go up the stairs and knock on the door. The headmaster calls "Open" and we walk in. "Sir we have a problem." I say and go on about how we came to be here. He nods and tells us that we will just stay in the room of requirement with no classes.**

"You're lucky! You have no classes!" Peter whines.

"Peter, I most definitely was not lucky! I love my classes. Except for Herbology. I absolutely suck at that. I can't even tell the difference between a Mandrake and Devils Snare. But other than a tendency to be late to class, I'm getting outstandings. Even in Potions, that I'm surprised at since I have Professor Snape, who is one hell of a prat." I say.

"What are you thinking about doing after school?" Minnie asks.

"Don't know. Most likely work for I have gotten opportunities to stay at Hogwarts and study to become a teacher of Tansfiguration, Potions, and Defense, but I don't think I want to, so I think "


	6. Chapter 5: That Bitch of a Witch

_**Okay, Sorry that I haven't updated the last two days, but yesterday was my birthday and Friday was a dance, so I didn't really have time to write. Thanks. BTW I have a website now.**_ __ ****

"How?" Lily asks eagerness written all over her face.

"I'm smarter than I look. I could take Remus on a run for his money. I may not look it, but I am. Although I did inherit my mothers clumsiness, I also inherited her talent. Brilliant she was." I say gradually lowering my voice until the last words are barely a whisper.

Harry chooses this time to start reading again.

 **"Bye Remus." Us girls chorus and head towards the room of requirement.**

"Do you do that often?" Peter asks curiosity getting the better of him.

"More often then you would think." I reply smiling at how close me and the girls have gotten.

 **"Bye" he says to himself, then races off to find his friends. He soon finds them in the same place as before, having not moved an inch.**

Lily snorted. "Probably too lazy to move."

"Evans, I am genuinely hurt." James says feigning hurt.

 **I try and go and get them,**

"See! At least Remus TRIES to get us!" Sirius grumbles.

 **but I get flung back, probably by a ward one of the girls have placed around the place.**

"Ah yes, the locker wards." I say fondly as if remembering a memory.

"What's a locker ward?" Sirius asks.

"When Lacey and I were younger we would get bullied a lot. In muggle schools they have these things called lockers. They're like trunks, but on a wall. Anyways, people would always break into our lockers. When we found out we had magic, me and Lacey in our second year figured out a spell that could keep people out. We altered that and made it a ward in our fifth year." I convey.

 **I try and remove it, but to no avail.**

"It works then...good." I muse.

 **I then go and get Professor Mcgonagall and she can't get rid of them, then the headmaster can't get rid of them either.**

"No way! There isn't a spell that Dumbledore can't take down!" Alice exclaims suddenly.

I snort. "No, the only person who can take down wards that powerful would be Lacey and Merlin."

 **"I'll be right back sir." I say and to the room of requirement where the girls are staying.**

 **I get there and pace in front of the door three times, thinking that I need Maira, and the door appears. I step inside and am shocked.**

"What? Never seen a girls room Moony?" James nudges Remus, who blushes.

 **The walls of the room are light blue, the carpet white with a large window with a light blue window seat. In the left of the room was a soft lilac couch and armchairs with a flat screen television.**

"Tellavision?" Arthur asks.

"Moving pictures." Lily replied saving me from having to explain what a television was.

 **On the right side of the room is a little dining table and a mini kitchen. 'How they get the muggle technology to work in here is something' I muse while looking around some more.**

I sigh. "It's simple magic. Honestly Albus, you would think that after so many years of being here you would step up your game.." Minerva looked affronted and ready to argue, but Harry cut her off before she could even begin.

 **There are six doors around the large room which I'm guessing lead to three bedrooms and a bathroom, but I don't know what the other two rooms are.**

"EXPLORE!" James and Sirius yelled causing half the room to cover their ears.

 **"Maira?" I question, and I hear a muffled "come in" from the second door in the room. I walk in to see dark blue walls and light pink carpeting, and a king sized four-poster bed in the middle of the room. I then see that she is sitting on her bed Indian-style reading a book.**

"Of course you're reading a book." Harry smirks.

"What book is it?" Lily asks eager to learn more about anything.

"I was reading a muggle book called How to Kill a Mockingbird." I state.

Harry begins to read again.

 **I then look at what she's wearing, and my eyes widen. She's wearing a dark blue hater shirt with a deep v-neck, and a pair of light blue shorts that go down to about mid-thigh. She laughs at my reaction, and motions for me to sit down next to her. I shake my head and say, "What wards did you put up around James and Sirius?" I ask her and she just looks confused until she gets a look of understanding comes across her face.**

"That girl never tells me when she's going to strike." I mumble.

"I wouldn't either, surprise is a huge advantage." Peter says while looking at me. I grip Harry's arm so tight, I'm afraid that he's going to lose circulation in his lower arm. He looks down at me worriedly, but I just send a (fake) reassuring smile towards him. He smiles a small smile down at me, and continues reading.

 **"Follow me." she says and I nod. She walks out the room, and into the room behind the first door. This room looks a lot like the common room outside the door. "Lacey get your butt out of the shower and come here." She screams and bangs on the door to what I'm guessing is the en-suit bathroom. Lacey comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.**

Remus blushes and I smile.

 **I gulp and turn back to Maira, and she seems to be watching me intently. She blushes and turns to Lacey who was watching us with an amused smile. "Okay, What did you do to Sirius and James?" Maira asks and Lacey snickers.**

 **"I only put up a few of my own wards." She says.**

 **"Ones that even Dumbledore can't break?" I look at her doubtingly.**

 **"Well, yes as only I can take them down." She says and Maira laughs.**

 **"Well get dressed and then you need to go take down the wards." Maira says**

 **Five minutes and one scarred brain later,**

"Ooooooohh, what happened?" Frank asked with so much anticipation that he could barely keep it under wraps.

"Let's just say that Lacey doesn't have any shame of what her body looks like." I say with a smirk in Remus' direction.

"That she doesn't. I've had to deal with it first hand." says Neville coming up behind me.

"I am so sorry Neville! I d-didn't know that you were allergic to beeswax. I swear!" I exclaimed while running around the chair to get to him.

"It's fine. I swear it's fine. It's not the first time. I didn't know until a year ago, so there's no way you could've known. It's fine." he ended sternly when he saw that she was still making sure he's okay. It was a bit sweet but he had his eye on someone already. She nods and pouts slightly. I walk over and sit at the bottom of my fiance's chair. He starts reading once Neville takes a seat next to him.

 **the girls and me stepped out of the room of requirement, and headed down to the hall where James and Sirius were. We got there to see Dumbledore and other teachers still trying to remove the wards. Right when Dumbledore leans his weight on the ward for a break, Lacey removes the wards so Dumbledore falls to the ground with an 'oomph'.**

He reads and I burst out laughing. Soon the others start laughing, and everyone is in a laughing fit. Even the stern exterior of Minerva Mcgonagall was chuckling along with everyone else.

 **Lacey, Maira, and I burst out laughing much to the amusement of the other teachers while Dumbledore gets up.**

 **"Would you like me to reverse the effects of the spells headmaster?" Maira asks and he nods. She then walks over to James and mutters something that I've never heard before, then turns to Sirius and does the same thing. "There we go. Well, off I go. I'm gonna head back to my room. Bye everyone." She says, and by now James and Sirius are beginning to wake up.**

 **"That woman certainly is something." James says while watching her go.**

"I am. You now how many times I've gotten told that for a year?" I ask rhetorically.

 **"I still want to know how she knows who I am, and who's this Harry fella?" Sirius grumbled.**

"ME!" Harry yells and I laugh a little.

 **I laughed at my friend antics.**

 **"Well, we can go after dinner and question the girls okay?" I say and they both nod enthusiastically.**

"And that's the end of the chapter. Anyways, I guess introductions are in order. Okay, so we have The marauders Peter Pettigrew, James Potter,Sirius Black (who you would know as an Azkaban escapee) and Remus Lupin. (your third year proffessor.) Then we have Arthur and Molly Weasley (Ron and Ginny's parents). There's my Grandmother Andromeda Tonks and my mother Nymphadora Tonks (a five year old version of her at least). There's Lily Evans (Soon to be Potter) and Severus Snape. Then you have a younger version of old Dum and you have a younger Min. Then you have your parents. Yes, your parents. Miss Alice Prewett and Mister Frank Longbottom." I say and he has tears in eyes as he looks upon his parents. The father and mother he had always wanted but never got because of that bitch of witch.

"I think I need the night to process this. Can you show me where I'm staying? Please?" Neville asked with a pleading tone to me. I know what it's like to go back in time and see people who are long past dead or even not in their sane minds. I nodded and smiled.

"Bye everyone. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I shouted over my shoulder as I led Neville and Harry to the Room of Requirement. We got there and I quickly paced in front of the wall. I opened the door and plopped down on the couch. Neville set on exploring the place. In about five minutes we were all sitting on the couch. We all sat in silence, each in deep thought. Neville was in though abou this parents. About the childhood he could of had, had Bellatrix and Voldemort stayed out of the way. He would've grown up with his parents around instead of visiting them in on Christmas. He could have grown up like any other pureblood or half-blood. Harry was thinking about his own childhood as well. Why couldn't of he been sent with Remus? Why did he have to be raised by the Dursleys where they abused him? What was Dumbledore playing at? While Maira was thinking of a whole different matter entirely. She was thinking about the war. Her own parents had died with the casualties of the war along with her grandfather. What had happened for her to deserve this? What had happened to little Colin Creevey or his brother to make them live life without the other? Everyone suffered a casualty of war. All of those deaths, they were just casualties of war. But at least they died trying to make their world a better place for their children and grandchildren.


	7. Chapter 6:The Mirrored Letters

**Okay, you know that I don't own Harry Potter, just like toying with the characters.**

 _ **A/N: Yes, I know the mirrors are only a two way, but hey, you gotta change things for the better right? For the 'Greater Good' of the story.**_

* * *

I was up reading into the night until I saw the smallest of light peek through the window. I guess that's a good enough reason for me to be grouchy today. The day started out fairly well. Me, Harry, and Neville got up and ate and everything else.

Then we got a knock on the door. I looked at both boys. No one was supposed to be seeing us today, I thought as I pulled out my wand. As I neared the door, I pointed my wand at the door and whispered "Rursus unum-latus-vacufacio et revelabit tua secretum" (turn one-sided-clear and reveal your secret). The door turned clear and standing on the other side of it was Narcissa Black and one Severus Snape. I opened the door slowly and cast "Subsisto cantanem"(stop spells) non-verbally. I smile and ask what has been on my mind. "Why are you here?"

"There was a letter addressed to you that appeared on Narcissa's bed." Severus said with a curious undertone, that you could barely hear. I gestured for them to enter, and took my seat on the couch snuggled up to harry's side. I slowly opened the letter.

 _Maira,_

 _We are missing you here. Where did you go? I'm guessing back in time again for what? The third time? At least. Yes, we all know about when you, Harry, and Hermione went back in time in second year... Anyways, as you were always the logical one of us, we figured that you would be doing something to help the future. We took some precautions before we did this don't worry. Along with this letter from me, Lacey and Sirius wrote a letter. I'm starting to get worried about Sirius. He's gone insane looking for you in every place he could find. I think he misses you... anyways. In this envelope there is a mirror that can talk to five other people. It was made out of a charmed mirror that was charmed once so that when he was at work, he could talk to his wife in the muggle world. It was a whole mirror back then. On day during one of their spats, she threw a knife. He ducked, but it hit his mirror and broke it into several shards. She went home and destroyed her mirror so he wouldn't have a way to contact him. I'm gonna save you the rest of the story, but it is a good story. I think you would like it. Me and Lacey have two of the shards, and you have the other three. USE THEM WISELY! The mirrors that me and Lacey are in possession of were originally Sirius' but we went searching and in Regulus' old room there were three more mirrors shards. I hope that you use it for good purposes. Just in case, I want you to include Narcissa (That's why I charmed it to go on her bed. 'Shut up Lacey!') Sorry ,we're using a quill that writes down anything we say. I want you to include Narcissa, Hagrid and Regulus. I know you don't like two of them, but they play such a huge part in the future. I'm hoping you will do the right thing here. I suggest reading this to whoever you're with._

 _Your little chick,_

 _Grace_

By the end I am on the verge of tears. I miss Grace's rambling on about everything and Lacey cutting in just for the fun of it. I look at the next letter and almost burst out crying when I see Lacey's handwriting with her i dotted with a smiley face. I quickly unfolded the letter and started reading to myself.

 _Maira,_

 _I'm sorry you had to read Gracie's letter, it was pretty boring. I know. You should see Sirius and Remus. They're both freaking out about where you could be. They've checked the forbidden forest so many times that I've lost count. Honestly, you would think that they would get over it. Even though me and Gracie haven't gotten over it, how could you, but they need to man up. For Sirius always saying that he's the man in the marauders, he really doesn't act like it. I mean, come on. It's not really manly to be moping around. I wouldn't be surprised if he cried at night. Remus is taking it a little better, but he's still freaking out. We went with him on the full moon trip, he was more angry then usual. He wouldn't stop sniffing the ground. It's sad how they've gotten. Anyways, I'm sure Gracie already explained to you what the mirrors are, and probably how to use them. Gracie forgot to mention that I was the one looking around in Reggie's room because I was looking for a diary, or something of the sort, of his. I mean, he was pretty hot when he was younger, much hotter then Sirius will ever be. I don't see how two hideous beings such as his mother and father could make such an attractive teen. I mean, come on! Have you seen him without a shirt? I nearly fainted when I saw a picture of that... Now that is what you call handsome. Anyways... So mirrors, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. Where are you right now? This paper is charmed so that you can tell us things. We really want to learn about how things are going. We really miss you._

 _Remember- I don't like your boyfriend... :)_

 _Lacey_

I almost laugh at how much like Lacey that is. She was always the one to bring up how hot boys are. I look at the last letter in the bundle and frown. I knew he missed me, but it looked like his letter was longer then Lacey's or Grace's. I pick out the last envelope and start to read in my head.

 _Maira,_

 _I don't know whether you will get this or not, but I just had to tell you once. I really, really like you. You probably already know that, you are so smart it would be impossible for you to not know that. I was confused as to why you knew but weren't reacting to it. I was confused until the night that you told me about James' son. You talked about him like James talks about Lily. All of a sudden, everything clicked into place. That dream I had wasn't just a dream but something that actually happened wasn't it? I should've knew someone had captured your heart. I don't know who wouldn't want to hold you in their arms and kiss you lie your the only person in the world. That Harry fella is lucky. You are so special that he best keep you or he would have some competition. I know that you might not be reading this anyway, but I needed to get all of this out. There was a time when I saw you're face and body and I only wanted to get you to myself for a night. Then, you talked to Peter like that, and it got me so riled up but yet you were so fierce about it that it just struck something in me. Then we dueled and I realized how smart you are. Then I saw you act almost like a mother would to Lacey and Grace, and I just fell. And I fell hard. Something kicked into place and I just wanted to be near you all the time. I had always wanted something my parents didn't have. Real love. You were the person who could give me that. I would search until the ends of the Earth to find you. I know that it's cheesy but it's true. I've searched everywhere I could think of to find you. Please talk to one of us. We miss you. You probably think somebody's given me a love potion. Man, I didn't even realize that this was so long. I have to get going anyways. James wants me and Remus to take over his and Lily's head duties so they can go snog._

 _Love,_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

By the end I had tears practically running down my face. I looked at Severus who's face was contorted to a mixture of confusion and sadness. "What time is it?" I ask him. He looks down at his watch.

"About noon." he replies with a shrug of shoulders. I pull out one of the mirror shards. I hold it at arms length and clearly state, "Lacey Dana Abbott" Lacey appears in the mirror. I smile. Lacey looks down at her lap where the mirror is sitting, and she nearly jumps out her seat. She takes Graces head and turns it so that she can clearly see the mirror. Grace immediately grabs the mirror holds it up near her stomach so that I can't be seen. She and Lacey rush out and run to the Hufflepuff common room, and to their dorm.

"Maira?" They both ask at the same time and turn their heads to each others and burst out laughing. I motion for Harry and Neville to get in the shot and hold the mirror out farther so that you can see both of their faces.

"Girls! It's nice to be seeing you. You've no idea how much I've missed you! I got your letter. Can you believe Sirius' letter? Did you read his letter? It sounded like someone have them one of the twins potions. And really Lacey? Regulus? Really?" I start rambling only to be cut off by Lacey.

"How is Harry there? Is that Harry?" She asks frantically.

"Magic and yes. Plus Neville's here too." Harry said with a bored tone. The girls both squeeled.

"Sorry to break this up, but we need to be with Dumbledore to read the book in five minutes." Severus said cutting in.

The girls both looked at each other. "What is SNAPE doing with you?" they screeched.

"Girls I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I said and cut off the connection.


	8. Chapter 7:duel with light

"Okay, so we need to head to Hagrid, then, wait does Regulus still go to Hogwarts in this time?" I start but quickly turn to severus to ask the question.

"Yes. Why?" Narcissa answers for me.

"I need someone to go get him while me, Neville and Harry go and get Hagrid. I need both of you with Regulus up in Dum's office." I bark over my shoulder as I grab Harry and Neville's hands, and lead them out the door. They both share a quick glance and exit after us. The boys and I rush down to Hagrid's cabin, while Narcissa and Severus rush down to the dungeons. Severus because he didn't want to see what would happen if she got mad at him, and Narcissa because she knew that Severus wouldn't rush to go somewhere unless something bad was going to happen if he didn't do what she said. Harry was in the lead running with me and Neville tied, but with about twenty feet until the cabin, I pushed out a burst of energy and got there first. I had neville knock since I was bent over trying to catch my breath. Hagrids large body was standing in the doorway and I straitened up. He could obviously see resemblance in Harry of his father, and of me with my grandmother.

"We need you in Dumbledores office. If you could follow us, that would be great." Harry says while managing a shy smile. The last time he'd seen Hagrid was when he carried his 'dead' body behind Voldemort. A look of panic crossed his burly features and quickly stepped out of the small cabin.

"Race back to the castle?" I asked Harry.

"You're on." And we both started running. Neville shook his head at how childish we were acting. Neville walked withHagrid in silence.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons...

"How do I know you're not planning on hexing me?" Regulus asked with a slight sneer in his voice. The half-blood was not his favorite person to talk to.

Severus sighed. "Narcissa is going with. Now would you get up and follow me?"

"Why are we going to the headmaster's office again?" Narcissa asked coming from the girls dorms.

"To read." Regulus snickered. "What? It is kind of interesting. Plus, they said we have to," Regulus snickered again. "What?" He said harshly.

"You're taking orders?" Regulus sneered.

"They have more power then Dumbledore. Hell, probably more power than Voldemort." Severus exclaimed.

"Fine then. Take me to your oh-so-powerful master." Regulus scarcastically said. Severus smirked and led the confused Narcissa and the grumpy Regulus out of the dungeons up to the headmasters office. They got there and the first thing they saw was that the door was slightly ajar. Inside, I was looking in a mirror. I had changed my hair from my waves to straight that ended a little before my shoulders. I changed it so that it was between a dark brown and a black. Just for a little fun, I turned my eyes from the original hazel color to a dark blue. From the corner of my eye I see Severus enter with Regulus and Narcissa and I smirk. I walk to Severus with a frown on my face. I pretend to snap.

"What took you so long?" I say, and Regulus quickly hides his surprisement.

He stutters "Er, well you see, uh, uhm, He took a little more time to persuade." he finishes with a high voice, as if scared of the concequences.

I laugh. " I didn't expect him to be easy to convince. I do hope you only told truths. I would not like to be lied about." I say coming more serious and more harsh by the sentence.

"No. I may have told one exaggeration though." At my raised eyebrow he adds, "I may have said you were more powerful than Proffessor Dumbledore."

"I am."

"I highly doubt that Miss Tonks." Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eye.

"You wanna bet? I could take you. I could take any one of you. Except maybe Hagrid. He's awesome." I say then a thought comes to my mind. "Okay, how about we duel. If I win, I get bragging rightsand I get to show you my mirror,, and if you win then you get to ask me a question about the future." At his nod I set up the space. Everyone clears the space, as they know that we both won't back down until we're either stunned, passed out, or killed. I didn't know that this would be one of the best, and longest, duel I ever had. I turn my wand into a staff, as it helps me channel my magic better. I smirk when I see that everyone has a shocked look on their faces , including Dumbledore, when they saw at the end of the staff there were two snake heads with glistening ruby eyes. I nod to DUmbledore and he pulls out his wand. Before he can even mutter one spell, I slammed my staff hard against the floor and shout "Et adiuva protegat". A golden circle forms around me on the ground. I can feel the magic running through my body as it helps me gather my full magical potential. Dumbledore does some runic spell and the golden circle deflects it so that it goes back towards Albus. He dodges it and sends another spell my way. It manages to damage the sheild around me. I get mad. That was ancient magic! "Tuum protege" "Congelo ignis" A stream of cold air surrounds Albus causing him to cast a simple heating charm, and then the air turns into freezing fire. The fire engulfs him, but only causes him to be blissfully cold. Everyone else was getting scared after three minutes and he hadn't stopped it. I fired one more spell. "praemium frigus ignis" All of the fire dissappeared in a burst of sparks that the weasley twins would of been proud of. The headmaster was standing there with a terrified look on his face. "INTERMORIOR" I said, and with a small hand movement, the elderly professor was passed out.I cast "Cervicalia" and pilllows appeared so that he wouldn't get hurt. All of a sudden, Lily and Minerva burst from the crowd.

"What happened to him?" Lily shreaked.

"Surge" I whispered and the eldest Dumbledore groaned. "It's fine. Just a little stunning spell. The only damage that was done was probably emotional from the fire spell. It's not the most pretty thing to experiance. Lacey and Grace used to practice on me unexpected. Okay Al, whacha want to know?" By this time he is now sitting.

"What is the status of Voldemort" many people cringed at the name "in your time?" he asked.

"Well, at the moment, both him and the chosen one are dead. Of course, if- you know what? I'm just not.. I-just-no." "Okay, you know what? Let's read shall we?" I said, and almost all of the people took a seat. Hagrid was still in shock that a little girl could beat the great Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa was still confused. Regulus was in shock. The idea of the leader being a girl did come to his mind, but he never expected her to be so hot. Plus, that was the best duel He'd seen in weeks. She was hot while dueling too. That was something he had to keep in mind.

 **Don't own Mr Harry Potter... Sry for posting only fillers... My day has been hectic**


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan

**Do I really need to write one of these?**

 **Winky: Yes Mistress** ** _hic_** **Tonks. You need to** ** _hic_** **say you don't** ** _hic_** **own Harry** ** _hic_** **Potter.**

* * *

"Okay then. Any questions?" I said when I noticed that three people were still standing.

"What are we doing here?" Narcissa asks.

"We are reading what I wrote when I came back to this time for the first time. So far, I've traveled back to what we call the 'marauders era'." I start but get cut off.

"We have an era named after us?" James says while practically bouncing on the chair he was currently occupying.

"Yes, now no more interruptions. Anyways, we came back in time, the egotistical marauders ("Hey!" "Well, you can't say it's not true." "Not all the time Evans") found us, I dueled Sirius and won, obviously. Then I ran off, staying in the room you found me in earlier, with my friends Grace and Lacey. Remus and the rest of the marauders are planning on visiting me after dinner in the great hall." I say and finish with a little smile.

"Why are we 'ere?" Hagrid voiced the question that was popping around in all of their heads. (A/N: Sorry, but I suck at accents...)

"Because all three of you are very important to the future, most in the second wizarding war, but some just by helping out." I send a small smile towards Regulus.

"How?" Regulus asks.

"You'll see. I've never been an open book except when you catch me right out of a nightmare." I say with a smile towards Harry. "I don't know how you do it." I say and sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me. He presses a kiss to the top of my head and I smile and put my head on his shoulder.

"I've heard some rumors about you." Regulus stated bluntly, not pleased that his girl was taken, and with a Potter clone too.

"Yes?" She said inquisitively looking towards him.

"Some say you're a mudblood." She lunged at him pointing her wand at his chest.

"You don't say that word around me alright?" I ground out through clenched teeth. I hated everything about blood prejudice. He nods and whimpers, obviously not wanting to be on the end of her wand. She turned and walked back to the seat next to Harry. "For your information I am a half-blood. Not that you really needed to know. Any other rumors?"

"I heard one from Lucius Malfoy. He said that you had transferred from Durmstrang because you wanted a bigger range of the dark arts." Narcissa piped up, surprising everyone in the room.

"Nope, born and raised in Britain. Any more?"

"Just one. I'm taking the words from Malfoy himself. That "She must be some sort of slag who just wants attention"" Regulus said with a frown at the end.

Meanwhile, I was seething. "Somebody calm me down before I lose it, and hex him so bad, he won't be able to have children!" Harry starts to stroke my hair and murmur in my ear. In about ten minutes, I am calmed down, and my boiling anger had simmered down to hating him with a passion. "Okay, I need you to try and dispel the rumors, please. I know that Malfoy's can be hard to deal with, but try. Meanwhile, I need permission to play with my targets. Can I?" I asked turning around from Regulus and Narcissa at the last part and turning to Harry. He nods, albeit reluctantly, and a wide grin spreads across my face. I have the perfect plan in mind. "Dumbles, do I have permission to make a brief stop in the Great Hall during dinner?" I asked and he nodded. "Good. Lily, Alice, and Narcissa can you help me later on?" I ask and they nod. I'll come and get you from your dorms when I need you."

* * *

 _ **Later that Evening.**_

I walked to the fat lady portrait. "Password?"

"Courage" I said smiling. She swung open. The common room was filled, but some of the chit chat stopped when the portrait opened. The marauders were all sitting in front of the fire. I walked over behind them and they were still turned to the fire in a heated discussion.

"I'm telling you! It will be better if we pull it on the Slytherins on Tuesday!" James said heatedly.

"No, it's best for Thursday. The Slytherins have a meeting inside their common room on Thursday." I said putting on my best Luna impression. It seemed to work, as all of the boys jumped up. All eyes were on us. "I would love to talk, but I need to know where Lily and Alice's dorms are."

"Uh, just up the stairs and it's the fifth room on the left." James replied, sneaking glances at my chest, as I was in a very form-fitting green blouse.

"I have to get Cissy sometime now don't I?" I said as I was walking up the stairs to the dorm. I found the fifth door, and saw writing on the door.

 _Lily Evans, Alice Prewett_

I knocked on the door and heard 'open!' come from inside. I quickly slipped inside. Inside Lily and Alice were sitting on Lily's bed, talking. They stopped as soon as they saw me. "Ready to go?" I ask and they nod. We quickly make an exit as I see that I'm getting weird looks. We headed down to the dungeons. As soon as I got there, I told Lily and Alice to stay behind the wall so they won't be seen. I quickly unbuttoned the top two buttons, exposing a moderate amount of cleavage. The girls looked surprised, but stayed behing the wall nonetheless. I walk over to the wall the dungeons are behind, and change my body to look tanned and practically glowing. The dungeon doors opened to show a teen, probably a sixth year, that was tall and looked almost a spitting image of Goyle.

"Can I help you?" He grunted rudely. He was staring down at my chest and not my face.

"I need Narcissa immediately." I snapped drawing him out of his trance. He looked up and nodded. A minute later, he appeared with Narcissa in the doorway. She smiled. She took my arm and we led down the hallway. I buttoned up the top two buttons and the girls walked out from behind the wall.

"You looked like a slut." Alice said trying to understand what just happened.

"That's the point." at their confused looks she continued while walking down the hallway with them by her side. "Slytherins are known for being sly and manipulative, so you have to beat them at their own game." I said ignoring the smirk on Narcissa's face and the dumbfounded looks on the gryffindors faces. We got to the room of requirement, and I wished for a dressing room with lots of clothes while pacing the floor. The doors appeared, and I stepped in. The walls were a nice cream color with blood red carpeting. In the middle of the room was a huge closet. I walked over and looked at the options.

"What's Lucius' favorite color?" I asked the girls behind me.

"Dark blue." Narcissa replied absently. I pulled out a dark blue dress that was casual, yet fit to my curves. It ended just above the knees. I grabbed a pair of black flats and walked to the room to change. I grabbed a few things, and raced off to change in the room the RoR had made. I came out wearing the dress, the black flats, simple diamond studs, and a ring with a black gem with a silver band. Narcissa spotted the ring and frowned.

"Hey, that's a Black ring!" She exclaimed.

"It was your mothers ring. It helps when you're fiance happens to be Harry Potter-Black." I say while smiling.

"Oh, well then, what did you need our help with?" Narcissa asked drawing the attention of the other girls.

"I need help from you Narcissa, to help me figure out how Lucius best likes his girls, while I need Lily and Alice to do my makeup." I said as I sat down in front of a mirror. "And we have an hour until dinner starts."

"Well, try something out." She urged. I concentrated and turned my hair jet black and lengthened it to the middle of my back, then turned my eyes a dark green. "I think he'll like that. I mean, I like it." She said while playing with my hair. I made it strait and smiled.

"Ok girls, I need my makeup done." Within half an hour the girls had applied coats of mascara, and blood red lipstick. I smiled. "Narcissa, I want you to contact me through this mirror. When he's talking with all his mates, tell the mirror 'Maira Tonks' and make sure to keep it out of sight. Tell me 'blood is running.' Okay?" I ask as I hand her a mirror shard. She nodded and firmly said my name into the mirror. Immediately her face appeared into the mirror and I smirked. "To turn it off, simply place the mirror part of the mirror into your pocket or something, but make sure that the screen is completely black so I can shut off the connection." She nods and presses the mirror against her stomach. I turn the mirror off. "Now go to dinner. It should be starting soon." I say and walk out behind them. I pace and find Neville and Harry sitting on a couch in our living room. Neville's eyes go wide when he sees me and he pushes Harry in the shoulder to get him to look at me. Harry looks at me and smirks. He gets up and walks over and tries to kiss me, but I take my hand and put it on his lips. "I just spent the better part of a half hour learning how to apply lip-liner. You are not ruining it." I say and smirk when I see his pout. "Now, I need you to say something to get me mad at Lucius."

"He called you a slut in multiple languages. Earlier I heard him saying that muggleborns don't belong in the wizarding community. He told me that he thought he could shag you in less than a day." Now that got me riled up. I've been called a lot of things, but saying I'm easy!? They just signed their death. I marched out of the room, barely hearing the mirror saying the blood is running, and marched down into the Great Hall. I opened the doors, winked at Dumbledore, and walked over to the Slytherin table. I saw a head of platinum blonde hair sitting next the hair I recognize as Narcissa, and she's not happy about it. He is still talking to his friends when I shout.

"Oi! Malfoy!" I shout and now everyone's attention is on me. I walk over to the blonde and scowl. "Listen. I can deal with you telling rumors. I've heard them all before. But calling me easy? The last person who implied I was easy was found in the Hudson river the next day. The next person who called me easy was sent to Azkaban. Now I'm going to let you off since your only a nuisance, but I've dealt with worse than you. I've escaped the clutches of Voldemort" Everyone cringed "with only my magic and no wand. It's not nice to spread rumors that aren't true." I said and started walking away.

"Finally coming to see me, eh? I wondered when it would be, what after your little show in front of the Slytherin common room, I was wondering when you'd come and visit me." he shouted from his seat and I stopped in my tracks.

"Let me tell you one thing. You are a nasty, foul, manipulative, ignorant, pilock, twit, and I've had enough of you. Why don't you go crawling back to whatever whole you crawled out of and leave me the hell alone." I said positively seething. I walked to the doors. I walked out. I missed the marauders share a look then burst out applauding. Then the whole of Gryffindor started clapping. Soon all of the great hall was clapping (except the Slytherins) for someone had finally dome something about Lucius Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 9:miss you

As soon a she entered the room, the entirety of Hogwarts students (and proffessors) aplauded, leaving her blushing. Harry smirked at seeing her so flustered, though she did enjoy some of it, now wasn't one of those times. All of the people not at Hogwarts looked bewildered.

"I's a long story." he explained to the rest of them. It seemed Peter was clapping the loudest. Peter was constantly bullied by Malfoy, and it was nice to see him put down like that. 'If that girl ever transfers sides to the dark in the future, she will be such a great asset' Peter thought.

"Dumble?" I questioned which caused a couple of people to chuckle, and Mcgonagall just looked affronted that someone would use such a name to a man in just chuckled and nodded. "D you think we could use my memories from the event to catch them up on what happened?" I asked with glee practically written in big red letters across my face. He nodded and pulled out his pensieve when I stopped him with a hand. "No need headmaster." I say with a soft voice. He looks confused. I focus on the memory of me talking to Harry then the Great Hall, and just as I pull my wand out and put it to my temple, a memory of hermione with her arms wrapped around the twins. "memoriadomnis" I muttered. I sent out the memories of yesterday along with the memory of Hermione and the twins in their joke shop with Ginny running to look at the pygmy puffs. In about five minutes, they slowly all start to snap out of their daze. Harry is the first to come back to his senses. He pulls me in by the waist and I lay my head on his chest and wait for the others to come back to their senses. After ten minutes they were awake. After many more questions, I was finnally able to try and get them back on track. "Okay, I woud like Remus to read this chapter and I want Sirius to read the one after that K?" I asked everyone and they nodded. Sirius groaned.

"I have to READ?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

I sighed, this was not going to be easy. "Yes, you have to READ. Any problems with that?" I asked sending him a glare.

"Yes. Why do I have to read, when you have a room full of readers?" He said in a whiny tone.

"Sirius" I sighed. "You need to read that chapter, as it involves you the most. Well, mainly Mr. Harry Potter, me, and you." He begrudgingly agreed. "Good, now Remus your turn to read." I said and handed my father the book. He cleared his throat.

 **Chapter 4:Really James?**

"What'd I do now?" He asks.

 **True to his word, after dinner Remu led James and Sirius up to the room of requirement. "Uh, Remus, shouldn't we be going down to the Hufflepuff common room?" James asks.**

"You're a HufflePuff?" Narcissa asks shocked.

"The best damn one." Someone says from behind me. I look back and nearly squeel when I see Grace's long red hair.

"GRACE!" I yell and tackle her off the back of the couch that we were both sitting on. I groan. "Maybe I shouldn't of done that. How did you get here?" I asked. By this time we were both sitting cross-legged.

"Magic. Now come on, I want to get reading!" she said in a tone that said she was holding in a squeel at the mention of reading. I sighed and pulled her up.

"You should know most of them, but there would be my grandmother Andromeda, and James Potter and Peter. You shuold know about them, after all you did ask anyone who would listen about the infamous marauders. (The marauders all grinned.) Then there would be my Harry and Neville, of course, then you have Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett ("Soon to be Longbottom"). Then there is a younger Narcissa, who is actually pretty in this time. ("Is that supposed to mean I look bad in your time?" "Yes") Then there is Reg, or R.A.B, as Harry would mainly know him as, seeing as he looked at the initials for awhile, and the person Lacey has been fawning over how hot he is, which I personally son't think is that hot ("HEY! I am plenty Hot!" 'snort'). You know Mrs and Mr. Weasley, which is weird to refer to him as. Believe it or not, the greasy haired hook-nosed boy with the Slytherin robes, that would be Severus Snape (Snape rubbed his nose as if trying to figure out how hooked it is). The very pretty girl with the red hair, Miss Lily Evans. Now, the book. Remus, Read!" I say and finish with a look towards Remus. He quickly picked the book back up and started reading again.

 **"No James, they are staying the room of requirement." Remus said and paced before the room of requirement door appeared. I then walked in and the others walked in after me. "Maira?" I called when we were in the living room. The person in question popped her head out the door before stepping out of the door in a dark blue silk nightie that clung to he figure.**

All eyes were on me in a second. I just shrugged it off.

 **All three boys stared wide-eyed at the figure who was walking to the fridge.**

'You just walked out in a nightie that showed off everything and was probably short in a room full of hormonal teenage boys, what did you think was going to happen?" Lily asked sarcasticaly.

 **"I'm guessing this has something to do with me?" She guessed over her shoulder. I nodded. "Okay, well let me finish making dinner for the girls and I, then I'll answer or whatever." She called over her shoulder.**

"We're not important enough to get her face us, obviously." James muttered. Sirius poked him in the side.

"She was probably smart enough not to turn around since she knew you were going to look at her chest James." I said in an amused tone.

I snort. "As if. He was loyal to his girlfriend and later, wife. I was worried about you Sirius."

 ** _"Can I help?" Sirius asked._**

Collective gasps were heard around the room. "Sirius Black asking if he can help a Hufflepuff, no way! That's an imposter!" Regulus said dramatically.

"As amusing as this is, can you please shut up? I want to finish this chapter." Grace says above all the voices.

 **She turned around and put her hands on her hips (A/N: Molly Weasley anyone?)**

"What about me?" Molly sent a curious look to me to find that I was smiling.

"You do that a lot in the future." I say sheepishly. Molly just smiled warmly at her.

 **"What do you know about muggle cooking Sirius?" She sighed.**

"You cook the muggle way?" Andromeda asks.

"It's more fulfilling to do it the muggle way with no shorcuts." I say.

 **"You'd be surprised" Sirius answered.**

 **"Fine you can come help me cook. As long as you don't mind getting your hands dirty." she replied.**

James smirked. "Sirius most definitally does not mind getting his hands dirty with you. I wouldn't either."

I got up and walked to the couch the marauders were sitting at. I bent down so my mouth was right next to his ear and whispered "Get your head out of the gutter", and hit him on the back of his head. I walked back over to Harry and sat and his lap. I motioned to Remus, who was sitting there, mouth agape, staring at me. "Remus, continue" I snapped. He picked up the book and started reading.

 **Sirius nodded and went to help her while me and James plopped down on the couch.**

 **"So what do you think of Maira so far?" I asked and he shrugged.**

 **"I mean she's hot and everything, but she doesn't have much of a personality" he replied.**

There were a series of groans across the room.

 **"you'd be surprised." I answered and turned on the television.**

 **An hour later Maira called, "Girls Dinner!" In an instant the other two girls ran out of their room. Lacey was wearing a tight crop top with tight shorts, and grace was wearing a loose green nightie. "Boys hope you don't mind but the girls are going to eat while I do whatever it is you want me to do since you came here." I say and the girls and boys nod.**

"Most of the guys were probably thinking of all the things they could do with you, I bet." Alice said.

 **"Oh, and Lacey you only get one of the tiny meatloafs. Same with you Grace" I say and they groan.**

"You aren't giving them enough to eat." Minerva said surprising everyone. They'd forgot she was there.

"They were left in my care, as was Teddy, so I can do whatever I want with them that is within laws." I said narrowing my eyes at her. She still gave me a hard look, but didn't comment further.

 **"Come on M, we already go on your jogs, can't we just have one extra tonight?" Lacey asks with a puppy dog face.**

"I still don't know how you can withstand those. her mentor was Sirius." Grace says while turning to look at me.

"Well, when you spend half of your summer running errands for the order-"

"The Order? But you aren't allowed to be members until you're of age." James cuts in.

"Yes, but no one would suspect me to go to Knockturn Alley, to the pub that has only Death Eaters, and find out who they were while gathering information about Voldemort, now would they?"

"A pub full of Death Eaters? And they sent you?" Arthur asks, concerned for these children, who look scarred beyond repair.

"Oh, yes. Because, while most of the Order members were powerful, They were all too well known. I meanwhile, was not known. I could say that I believed everything the snake said, and they would believe it. The only one I ever had problems with, was in this room, as they are a very powerful legilimens and was a double-agent." I finished. Remus picked up the book and continued reading.

 **"You should know that doesn't work on me. And no, you can't." I say with a firm voice. They both pout but they eventually just give up and eat. I then go and sit down on one of the armchairs and beckon for Sirius to start.**

 **"What is your last name." He asks**.

"Trust Sirius to waste a perfectly good opportunity to ask a good question annd he asks what your last name is." Lily mutters.

 **Maira smiles and says "My name is Maira Tonks."**

 **James then asks, "Why do you treat the other girls like your children?"**

"James!" many of the room groan.

 **Both girls almost choke on their food and Maira just scowls.**

 **"That is none of your business, Prongs!" she says.**

 **"How do you know our names?" Sirius asks and I smirk.**

 **"I'm very knowledgeably on all four of the marauders. And I think Moony knows the answer to why." I say and turn to Remus.**

 **He gulps as all of his friends eyes land on him, and says,"You're from the future aren't you?" He says and I nod. "How far in the future?" He asks.**

 **"Roughly twenty-three years." She says.**

"Twenty-t'ree ye'rs! I didn' know you wer' from tha' far in the future." Hagrid exclaims.

 **"So you know my son or daughter?" James asks.**

 **"His name is Harry, and Grace is your half-dughter." I say.**

 **"Half-daughter?" This was Sirius.**

 **"Yes, James had an accident so his wife had Grace." I say and they both nod.**

"Accident? What kind of accident?" James asks frantically, as if searching for something.

 **"Who is my wfe?" James asks and I giggle at the eagerness in his voice.**

 **"You would think you would've figured it out already. I mean, there's a carbon copy sitting in the dining room." I say and laugh at his confused look**.

"Really, the only thing I got from my dad is my hands, which are sonderful for casting spells. And playing the piano." Grace says with an exasperated sigh.

 **"I think that's enough information for you guys. Goodnight to the three of you." I say and they just nod. I then carry myself over to the girls who just finished their dinner and were putting their dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm going to bed girls. 'Night" I say and walk towards my bedroom.**

 **"Night" they say and go to bed themselves**.

" Okay, end of the chapter. I think I'm going to bed, my people, you can follow me. Night everyone." I say and walk out of the room. Everyone shared glances and the people from the future went and jioned her. They all went back to their chambers and slept in a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 10:REG!

I woke up to a sound pounding against my window.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_

I slowly moved out of my bed. I never liked getting up. Especially not on a day like today. There were stratus clouds covering the sky as if covering us with a blanket. Rain's gonna come today. I love the rain. Perfect weather to run around as a wolf in. I grab the letter, which is from Dumbledore saying that he can't make the meeting today. I write a quick response then send it off with fawkes. 'Well' I thought. 'Already awake, might as well stay up.' I sighed then left to shower. In about ten minutes I walked into my room, threw on a random pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. I walked out the door, and literally ran into Harry. "Meeting's being held in here today. Be prepared for them." I bark over my shoulder as I walk to the lion's hiding place. The fat lady looked up.

"Password?"

"Time" I mutter then walk through the doors. As usual all eyes watch me as I approach a sleeping Remus. All the rest of the marauders are looking at me curiously. I put a finger up to my lips and walk to Remus. He would always fall asleep right after Order meetings and I would find creative ways to wake him up. I walk up behind the chair he is sleeping in, put my hands lightly on his shoulders, and whisper seductively in his ear. "Time to wake up." He immediately jumps up with his wand out and I burst out laughing so hard that I almost fall on the floor.

"What was that?" he asks incredulously. He just got woke up to a seductive, low voice whispering in his ear, and now everyone was laughing. I walk up behind him when his back is turned and run a finger up his spine, hearing his barely suppressed sigh I smiled and reached up on tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"I've been told I can be a very seductive actress. Do you agree with that?" I whisper huskily in his ear just to tease him. He growls and I smile at the boys. I kiss his cheek then walked toward the girls dorms saying, "The meeting is in my room at noon." I get up the stairs and hear a voice coming from door, I edge closer to the door to hear what they are saying.

"But Lil, he does like you, I swear on it!" Alice's voice comes through the crack in the door. I look in to see Lily and Alice standing right in front of the other.

'No he doesn't. James is just an arrogant prat who wants what he can't have." She said slowly as if trying to speak to a child. I take this as cue to walk in.

"He does. You just have to admit it to yourself Lily, he does like you. Anyways, that's not what I came here. The meeting will be in my room rather than in old Dums office at noon. Be there." I finish and glare threateningly at them. I walk out the door and head towards the dungeons. I get there and plaster a smirk onto my face. I knock on the wall and wait for someone to come.

"No ones there at this time a day." A voice says behind me and I jump. I turn around and see the cruel smirk a Malfoy always wears. "They're all at class. Where they're supposed to be. Why are you here?" He circles around me as if he's stalking his prey.

"I can ask you the same thing. I was just doing my job to inform my acquaintances that the meeting time and place changed."

"And who are these acquaintances miss...?"

"As if I would tell you anything. Now, I have to be getting back to my room, so if you excuse me-" I start walking away, but he grabs my arm, tightly.

"You caused quite a show the other day." he starts in a low voice. "Now, in order for you to go, you need to tell me what you're meeting for."

I snort. "Since when have I ever told a scumbag anything? Especially your precious master." I spit the word out as if it is poison in my mouth. I don't even wait for a answer before I swing my upheld arm back, and my elbow hits his nose. I turn around, give him a good punch in the eye, then run off. As I'm turning the corner, I run into a dark-skinned man, a seventh year no doubt, that was recording the whole thing. "Do me a favor?" I ask, he nods. "Share that with everyone you can. And make sure they show everyone they can." I whisper into his ear while running my finger up and down his arm while biting my lip. I really can be a good actress. "And send it to me, will ya?" I whisper, my breath hitting his neck. He nods, and I smile. "I'll see you around 'kay?" I whisper running my finger along his lower lip. I walk off, swaying my hips for good measure. I walk to Hagrid's hut and inform him of the meeting time and place. By now, it's almost time for lunch, so I walk to the Great Hall and smile up at some of teachers who don't have classes right now. Minnie walks in and looks mildly surprised to see me. I walk over to her and ask her for something and she nods, eager to see what the reactions will be. I tranfigure a pair of heeled black boots from my shoes, and I put them on. The leather looks shiny reflecting the light from the Great Hall. I smile at Minnie, receiving a smirk from her, my grin gets bigger. I walk over to right underneath where Dum normally sits, and stand on the floor of the Great Hall. Slowly, the tables start to fill. All eyes turn to me when I clear my throat after Minn gives me a nod.

"Many of you don't know me, or if you do, you know me as the girl who showed Lucius Malfoy up." I start and at the curious looks of almost all the teachers and students, I smirk and continue. "You will know me as Maira. That is what you will refer to me as, and I know that some of you are more curious than others." There were mutters of agreement all around the hall. I clear my throat and the hall goes silent. "Thank you. Now, I will give you some information about me so you will stop spreading rumors about me." Minerva glanced worriedly at me. "I am half-blood, I love my Hufflepuffs (cheers arised from the Hufflepuff table), and I have a boyfriend who goes to another school. I am also very good at debates, so if you need a good debate, bring some friends and ask the infamous marauders to find me. Now, if they deem you smart enough to be a debate partner to me, then they are to take you to me. By the end of the month, I will deem someone to be my debating partner since my friends aren't the smartest. I also have one offer. I am in need for a dueling partner." Many people shared glances. "If you can win a duel with Snape, Regulus, Sirius, James, or Lily, then they are to take you to me. You will only have to beat one of them to be taken to me, where I will test your skills. The best of you will be my student per say. You will be worn to the bone. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and magically. You will take the same steps that I took to achieve what I have. Wow, that is a lot of talking." I smile. "Okay, now I have to go." I walked over to the Slytherin table, half of whom were still sitting in shock, the other half talking in hushed whispers about how to become trained. I walk over to where Narcissa and Regulus are sitting side-by-side. I whisper in their ear that the meeting is now and they nod. I walk to Severus and turn his head, emitting a low growl from him, then whisper in his ear, my mouth dangerously close to his ear. "Listen, I know you're not particularly fond of me, most people aren't. But you need to come to a meeting. Now." He nods and I smile. I walk up to the seventh floor as I see the boys getting bombarded by people as they are walking out of the Great Hall. I smirk as I think of how much they are going to get bombarded. Up ahead, I see Regulus walking with Narcissa. "REG!" I yell, getting his attention. He looks back and stops in his tracks. I jog up to him. "Would you please go get Lily and the boys?" I say putting on my best puppy dog face. He eventually sighs and nods. He jogs back to the Great Hall, getting weird stares from the people outside.

"He fancies you!" Narcissa squeals.

"What? Why would you say that?" I ask genuinely curious.

"I asked him to pass me the salt, an he just stared at me like I was crazy, and he was sitting one seat down from me! He wouldn't do that except for either his parents, or the girl he fancies!"

I sigh. "Let's just keep walking shall we?" She nods and we walk towards the seventh floor with a lot on our minds. We get there to see that it is still our little apartment, but the sitting room now has 17 chairs, each a beautiful sunset orange with dark blue decor on them. I walk over to the fridge from the door and grab an apple, then walked back to the chairs, which were arranged in a circle. I sat down next to Narcissa and Neville. In about five minutes, three angry marauders, an angry Lily, and an angry Regulus walk through the doors and James rushes up to me.

"What the hell was that?" he growls and grabs the collar of my shirt. Regulus didn't like that.

"Back off. She probably didn't think you would be immediately bombarded by people." Regulus defended, stepping past Sirius, who was gaping at him like a fish. James rounded on Reg. Before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"I didn't think that you would be mauled as soon as I stepped out of the hall, okay? I've had worse, trust me. I'm a girl who has more guys friends then girl friends, so if you don't think that I get mauled by all of the girls, which in our time is a lot, asking how they sleep, or who they spend their time with, ect. And I don't need any help thank you very much. But, I do want you to take this seriously, because if you bring some sissy to me, then you will suffer the consequences, right?" I say with a glare towards the ones involved in my little plan. They nod, and I sit back down, noticing that Neville and Narcissa have vacated their seats. Regulus notices this as well, as he walks up behind my chair and whispers in my ear.

"Lost your friends?" He whispers.

"Just a little. Why don't you sit down next me?" I whisper, and he seems to have an inner battle, but takes the seat on my left. "So Reg, while we're waiting for the rest of them to arrive, what do you like to do?" I ask as small talk. Small talk is not the best thing I can can do.

"I play Quiditch,-"

"Really? What position?" I ask. I've never been interested in quiditch, but I want to keep a conversation going.

"Seeker for the Slytherin team. Do you fly?" he asks. He is actually having a conversation with a girl who actually had the looks and the brains to match. He was always overshadowed by Sirius, who got all of the attention and affection from the ladies at Hogwarts. But this girl, this girl actually wanted to engage in a conversation with him. Him.

I shuddered remembering my first time on a broom. I hovered, then fell off. "Oh, no. I hate flying. Always got teased about it. Anyways, what else do you like to do?" I ask leaning closer as a sign that I was listening to what he was saying.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I mean, I'm good at potions, but I don't normally get much attention."

I sigh. "I know, but trust me, you get the attention of me in the future, of course you also get the attention of my friend Lacey, who's always debating about who's hotter, you or Sirius. I don't even know who won most of the time. I think one of us always said that the other one was hotter just to stop the debate. We would go on for at least an hour." I smile fondly at the memories, while not noticing Regulus go a shade of red the Weasley's would be proud of. Unfortunately, he was saved by Harry and Grace coming towards them. Harry arrived first, and after a quick kiss on the cheek, he sat down a seat away. While Harry's back was turned,Grace shared a look with me, silently asking if I liked him, which I ignored in favor of talking to Regulus. "So, Reggie, what is the worst thing you have ever done?"

"Let's just say that I don't have the best track record with people. What's your biggest regret Maira?" He asks.

She contemplated the answer. "Well, hm. I don't think my tattoo is a regret-"

"You have a tattoo?" He asked. Man, this girl is full of surprises. She stuck out her left leg, and took off her boot, leaving her foot bare. She turned her foot so the ankle was clearly visible. On her ankle was, from left to right, a lion, a stag, a wolf, a dog, and a cat. She pointed at the lion. "Neville." She pointed towards the stag. "Harry" She pointed at the wolf, right on the bone in her ankle. "Me." She pointed at the dog. "my best friend Lacey, who is childish enough to be considered a dog," She tapped her finger on the cat. "And Grace. I got this tattoo around my sixth year. In the muggle world of course." "What were your friends like?" he asked.

I sigh. "Well, Grace is here, and Lacey is awesome. She wouldn't be my best friend if she wasn't. She is just so playful, and has stuck with me for as long as I can remember. through my years in muggle school, I didn't have many friends, but I had Lacey. We designed charms to keep the bullies away. We even designed a spell that would make them act like girls. It was hilarious. Too bad we only used magic once, and that was accidental. I made one of my bullies get thrown across the room, and slammed against the wall. Lacey's was that she accidentally set fire to her teachers hair when she yelled at Lacey for getting the wrong answer." By now, without even noticing, the room had gone silent after all of the guests had arrived, and everyone was listening intently to them. Suddenly Regulus went stiff. He just realized that everyone was staring at them.

"Well, let's get reading shall we?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 11:Things happen for a reason

Sirius clears his throat dramtically and I roll my eyes. " **It was the second wizarding war.** "

"Wait. The second?" James asked.

"Yep. Now. Read Sirius." I say.

 **Dead bodies littered the floor.**

"There were that many?" Lily asked.

"Forget that. It's all happening in one place?" Arthur asks. At my nod he sighs sadly.

 **Despite this, there were still a few survivors.**

Me, Grace, Harry, and Neviile share a look.

 **I was battling alongside Lacey and Grace, who had both had the last remainder of their families killed in front of them.**

"Well, I only actually had my father die in front of me." She mutters.

 **I saw Harry Potter, otherwise known as my boyfriend, and I immediately knew what was going to happen next.**

"How?" James asks.

 **The spells somehow backfired and the green hit both Voldemort and Harry**

James clears his throat. "So, let me get this right. Harry is dueling Voldemort?" He asks rhetorically. I nod, albeit reluctantly, and he sighs. "Why?"

"All will be revealed." I said.

Meanwhile Lily was whispering to herself. "Please don't let him be dead. Please don't let him be dead. Please don't let him be dead." Alice moved to comfort her, but James got there first. He pulled her into a hug while Lily was too distraught to notice who was hugging her, and she held onto him for dear life. Sirius cleared his throat.

 **,instantly killing them both"** he said solemnly. Lily sobs into James shirt, while they cling to each other.

 **I wake up in a cold sweat.**

"Please let it just be a nightmare" Mrs Weasley muttered to herself. Lily's sobs echoed around the room. Severus and Regulus looked uncomfortable in front of all of the crying people.

 **The worst part about that one nightmare was that it occurred, so there's no point in trying to convince myself that it didn't happen.**

Lily's sobs got louder.

 **I walk out of my room and sit on the window-seat. I look down and notice that sometime during the night, I shed the top layer of my clothing, leaving me in my lace bra and panties.**

I burst out laughing. All eyes turn to me. "it's just, Sirius in lace-" I didn't finish because I erupted into another fit of laughter. Soon everyone was laughing, including Lily, who was just crying. She looked up for the first time at the person who comforted her, let out a shriek, then jumped across the couch. James immediately missed the warmth she provided, and oddly, she did too. Everyone's attention was on Sirius.

 **Sometime later Lacey and Grace come out to try and help me, only to find me silently sobbing with my knees pulled up to my chest.**

Harry immediately pulls her into a hug. He'd had his fair share of nightmares, and they were not pretty. Regulus sighed. Obviously the only girl he's ever really liked was taken. And I mean really taken. She looks like she wouldn't give him up for the world. Which I can see now that it is because he died.

 **Up in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, Remus Lupin woke up at four in the morning.**

"So Moony, do you just wake up at four in the morning every morning without telling us, or is it a one time occurance?" Sirius teases.

"He wakes up at early times a lot. I remember that I used to have to be the one to wake him up after Order meetings because no one would want to face 'the wrath of Lupin' as they so elequently put it. That was so much fun. I mean, that's where I got what I did this morning. He didn't exactly like it when his daughter was acting seductive to wake him up. I liked it, but he didn't."

 **He walked over to the window, and saw the girls sitting in their window seat with Maira's side pressed up against the window. I then notice that all of them aren't wearing any nightgown, only their undergarments. I then proceeded to wake up James and Peter first, then went over to Sirius and shook his shoulder.**

"Why'd you wake up James and Peter first?" Sirius whined. Remus shook his head.

"Don't know padfoot. Hasn't happened yet." He replied with a shrug.

 **"Sirius, Maira is in her lace bra and knickers." I whisper into his ear and he bolts up.**

James snickers. "Tell that to any man and he'll wake up. Hell, I bet some of the men of Hogwarts are already having dreams about you." I sigh after his words.

 **"What? Where? Does my hair look good?"**

"Only Sirius would ask if his hair looks good after he wakes up." Alice says with a smirk toward Sirius.

 **he asks frantically. I then proceed to lead him over to the window and point to where the girls are sitting. "Damn, that girl has a figure." He says under his breath and I laugh.**

Sirius looks me up and down. "Well, you do have a figure."

 **"Grace has a nice figure too." Peter mumbles and I burst out laughing.**

I look at Grace, who is blushing. "You and Peter, a thing? No way!" I exclaim. She nods and blushes even more.

 **"Does someone have a crush on Grace?" I ask Peter teasingly. Peter mumbles something like "I'm going back to bed" and goes back to sleep on his bed.**

"That sounds like Peter alright." Remus says.


	13. Chapter 12:The famous ducks

_**Harry: Do you really have to put one of these at the beginning of every chapter?**_

 _ **Maira: Yes, Harry, for the thousandth time.**_

 _ **Kreacher: Mistress would be so displeased filthy mudbloods and blood traitors in her own house!**_

 _ **Maira: Oh, shut it Kreacher!**_

 _ **Kreacher: Master Regulus would never have treated Kreacher this way! Blood traitors.**_

 _ **Reg: Kreacher, the Dark Lord- Oh, uhm hi?**_

 _ **maira: *Sigh* I'm not gonna question it... I don't own harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.  
**_

Sirius started to read again, but I cut him off. I cleared my throat. "Can I read the rest?" I ask pointing to the book. He nods eagerly, eager to get away from anything that has to be read that isn't prank-related. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and continued reading.

 **I throw my head back laughing. It seems these days the only people who can cheer me up are Grace and Lacey.**

"Hey, I take offense in that." Neville says pouting. I respond with a very mature approach, I stick my tounge out at him.

 **"Hey Maira, aren't those the Marauders?" Grace asks**

"No Grace, they're the famous ducks." I say sarcastically.

 **pointing to somewhere out of the window. I follow her finger and find that the Marauders -minus Peter- were all staring at us. As soon as they saw we were looking they tried to hide but it was no use as I shook my head laughing at their behaivor. They then had the grace to blush furiously. They soon all appeared in the window including Peter which Grace blushed at and looked away. I motioned for them to come down to our little apartment, and they looked shocked but eagerly nodded.**

Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably, about to say something but Alice beat her to it. "I feel like any guy would come to where you live late at night, clothed or not." she said turning to face me. I felt heat spread my cheeks.

 **"Hope you don't mind girls, but I'm gonna go and put on one of Harry's old shirts." I say and they nod. I walk to my room and put on one of the few shirts that I stole from him before he died. It's a plain back one that goes just past my butt.**

" I was wondering where that went..." Harry trails off looking at me.

"Oh shut up." I say giving his shoulder a nudge. Regulus _(A/N: Vote who you want Maira to end up with: Harry or Regulus)_ on the other side of her was looking downtrodden. 'there is no chance for me' he thought.

 **The best part about it is that it smells like him. I walk back out the door to find the boys are already sitting on the couch. Peter is sitting in the middle looking around at the room in awe.**

 **"Hello boys." I say to them making my way to the fridge for a midnight snack. I hear a chorus of 'hey' and 'hi'. "Would any of you like a midnight snack?" I ask and James,Remus, and Sirius agree, and although Peter is somewhat reluctant, he says yes.**

"Why would Peter be reluctant?" James asked, having no clue that his best friend was going to betray him, causing him to die.

 **"Sirius would you help me? I can't get the flour on the top shelf." I ask him and he nods and comes up behind me, and grabs the flour off of the top shelf for me.**

Harry clears his throat. "How close was he to you when he grabbed the flour?" he asked in a steely voice, that even I flinched. I chose to ignore him, so as to not get Sirius killed.

 **"Thank you." I say and he nods and goes back to the couch and starts up a conversation on quidditch.**

"Speaking of Quidditch... what do you think of quidditch Harry?" James asked. Harry had to keep a smirk from his face when he said his next words.

"It's alright, I guess." he said with shrug of a shoulder. James' face immediately fell.

"ALRIGHT? Chess is alright. Quiditch is awesome!" James bellowed.

 **"Girls?"**

"Yes?" Grace questions absently. Suddenly she seems to realized that she just answered the book and she blushes.

" **hmm?" The girls ask.**

 **"What kind do you want?" I ask referring to the midnight snack.**

 **"Peanut butter"**

 **"Chocolate chip."**

 **"What about you boys?" I ask.**

 **"We don't really care." Remus answers. I nod and put m &ms in the batter then put them in the oven. I prefer to cook things the muggle way. I set the timer, then go and plop down on an armchair.**

 **"Eavesdropping much?"I ask and they all blush red.**

 **"Why were you sitting in the window crying?" Sirius asks.**

All the girls in the room (Except Minerva) groan. "Sirius." Narcissas says. "You can't ask that to a girl. That's like asking if she's okay when she's clearly not okay. You just don't do it."

 **"Oh, I can answer that, seeing as she has been getting them for the last two years." Lacey says with a smirk.**

"A smirk? Is this girl a psycho?" Lily asks.

"Let me explain." I say. "I have things to hold over everyones heads. If Lacey can hold something over my head she tries. I don't really have much for her to hold over my head though, so she jumps at every chance she gets."

 **I sigh and say, "Well, might as well tell you the full story of Harry James Potter before I tell you our stories."Suddenly a thought comes to me. "Hey, maybe we should invite Lily to hear too. What do you think Grace?" I ask her.**

 **"I'm not sure, can she be trusted with the information? I never got to know her." She says.**

Wheels were turning in Lily's head. 'why would she not know me that well? Was I that bad of a mother?'

 **"Yes she can be trusted." James and Remus say. They then go and get Lily Evans. Soon she gets there and looks at the room confused.**

 **"I never knew there was a room here." She says.**

 **"Lily can you please sit down?" I say after I ask the room for two more armchairs. She nods and both her and Grace sit down in the arm chairs. "Now what I'm about to say can not be heard anywhere other then this room okay?" I say and she nods.**

 **"We're from the future." Lacey blurts out before she can keep her mouth shut. I give her a glare.**

"Why? She would end up knowing anyway." Molly questions.

 **"That would explain a lot." She says then turns toward Grace. "Are you my daughter?" She asks and Grace nods.**

 _Lily then pulls Grace into a huge hug after Grace emits a loud 'eek'._

"I don't think I have to read the next line now. " I mutter.

 **"Okay, I'm going to tell you the story of Harold James Potter." I say and look around the room at all of the hopeful faces. "James and Lily Potter got married in the summer of 1979." I say and James and Lily look ecstatic.**

"See, told you Evans, we're going to get married." James smirked. Lily threw him a look.

"I can make that not happen you know." she said causing me, Neville, and Harry to scream "NO!" at her. She looked shocked, but just sighed.

 **"Sirius Black was the best man." I say and Sirius looks smug.**

"See Remus, I am better than you!" Sirius exclaimed looking at his friend. Remus just sighed and shook his head.

 **"After the wedding they moved to Godrics Hollow. All of the marauders and Lily were in the Order of the Phoenix, and somehow the Potters defied Voldemort three times.**

"Why do I always leave things out? The Longbottoms also have defied him three times." I spoke out to the room. Then the door opened and in stepped Dumbledore.

"What did I miss?" He asks as he takes the seat by Mcgonagal. Harry briefly explained what has happened, and I continued reading.

 **In this time Lily and Severus had a child.**

The whole room turned to Lily and Severus, who were staring intently at each other. "I mean, it is more likely then me and James." She says absently.

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact that she cheated on me?" James blurted out much to my amusement. I strained my hearing and heard Lily mutter "Well, you are you."

 **Grace Catherine Potter-Snape-Evans." I say and everyone looks shocked and James and Lily both look on the verge of tears.**

Now all eyes were on Grace. She smiled. "I was raised with stories of my mother." she is fondly reminiscing.

 **"When Lily gave birth to Grace, she convinced Severus to take Grace as his own,**

Sirius cleared his thoat. "How were you raised by him and not raised to be a cruel Slytherin?"

"Actually, Siri," Sirius scowled at my nickname for him. "not all Slytherins are evil. there are so many examples I could give you. Let's see, I'm not really going to say Sev because he isn't the nicest of people. there's Reg beside me, there's the son of Lucius Malfoy, I know surprising right, and there's my grandmother, there's Narcissa. I'm just gonna stop there."

"You just ran out of good Slytherins." Sirius says.

"Okay, so maybe I can't think of any more, but I know several people from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor that didn't come out of the war on the light side, so you can't say that all evil people come from Slytherin." I sighed.

 **as she truly loved James and honestly, sorry Grace but you don't know this, honestly Lily was incredibly drunk on the night Grace was conceived." I continue and Lily looks incredibly shocked.**

"Why was I drinking?" Lily asks.

 **"Why was I drinking?" Lily asks and I shrug.**

"It sure is my Lily." James says.

"I'm not your anything."Lily says shooting James a glare.

 **"I'm not too sure. I think it was something to do with Petunia, but anyway. So in 1980 Lily and James had their first son Harry James Potter.**

James turns toward Harry. "Okay, so were born in-"

"1980, now can I please read this?" I cut him off.

 **Now, there was a prophecy made about a child. And I quote,** ** _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_** **. Voldemort assumed that this was Harry. Voldemort had only heard the beginning of it though.**

Lily looked at me. "The beginning makes so much more sense now."

 **Dumbledore put Sirius as your secret keeper, but at the last minute Sirius convinced him to make Peter the secret keeper. Peter made a cowardly decision and sold his friends out."**

"You wouldn't dare!" Lily screamed at Peter. Peter cowers slightly in his chair.

"You wouldn't would you?" James asked. It was so painful to say, you could hear it in his voice.

"I don't know, it hasn't happened yet!" Peter sqeaked.

All of a sudden, a black light took over the room, and everyone shielded their eyes. 

_**A/N: Okay, Okay, I know you aren't happy with me, but in my defense, I've been struggling with Writers block and I have been really busy. Sorry for keeping you waiting.**_


	14. Chapter 13:Bella?

_**Lacey: Honestly, You people think that Maira owns Harry Potter if I'm not here.**_

 _ **Maira: Puh-lease. You weren't even that big of a character!**_

 _ **Lacey: *Gasp* Why...Why...you Death Eater!**_

 _ **Grace: Girls stop. Maira Just say that you don't own Harry Potter. No? Okay then, I have to go and supervise a fight, again!**_

Last time on We Discover Our Futures…

 _"You wouldn't dare!"_

 _"You wouldn't would you?"_

 _a black light took over the room, and everyone shielded their eyes._

A figure in all black clothing stood in the middle of the room, you could see brown hair singed at the ends that went down to their shoulders. All around the room people had their wands out and pointed at the figure. I turned into my wolf form as I had a suspicion as to who it would be. I walked over and laid down by her feet when I saw that tattoo that only she has on her ankle of a red fox. She bent down to pet me and I winced a little when she was rougher than normal. I immediately turned back into my human form and pointed my wand at the person.

"Who are you?" I demand while pointing it at the figure's chest.

"Arabella Narcissa Dolohov" 'she' responded. There were some gasps around the room.

"I don't think so. She disbanded from your stupid little family of the Dolohov's, remember? I mean you were so happy you practically squealed all week after you got the papers back." I respond pointing my wand at 'her' face.

"When did Arabella and Maira Tonks become friends?" Neville says from behind me.

"We became friends when we were hiding in the Room of Requirement before the war escaping the Carrow's." 'she' said as if it was simple.

"No. We became friends when we both found the same hiding spot as we aren't the bravest of many on the night Black ented Hogwarts in search of Pettigrew. What happened to Sirius Black after that night."I ask her.

"He was never captured. He went into hiding at Grimmauld. I swear. You know that it's me Maira!" she says pleadingly at the end.

"No. You're lucky that I don't kill you. I never liked imposters, especially ones who do it for their own benefit. And you Dolohov" I spit the name in disgust. "Are a filthy imposter whom I have no idea how you came back, but I know that you will not return to the future. I don't want killing someone to be on my conscience, but I will find the worst way to kill you and I will have it done. By the way, Arabelle never called me Maira." I nodded to Neville and Harry who immediately got up and grabbed hold of the person by their arms. "What time does class end?" I ask Dumbledore.

"In a few minutes my dear. Now, if you would please explain what just happened that would be amazing." he responded.

"That, would be a mister Antonin Dolohov, otherwise known as my friend Arabella's father. At least I believe. It could be someone else but everyone but her father knows that she won't call me Maira. She prefers stone, or sometimes blood. " I respond while looking all around the room.

"Why blood?" Sirius asks.

"Because the silver of my fur looks like unicorn blood she says. That and I really like to make people bleed." I say while looking at Harry, as he had been asking that question a lot.

"Make people bleed? But I thought that you wanted to be a healer?" Mcgonagall asks.

"Well I do. I just enjoy giving someone a good punch in the face. Especially when I get mad. I broke Harry's nose once when we weren't friends and he called me reckless. Of course Ron got in on it as well while Hermione was telling them to back off. I just punched Harry as he was the closest one. I just walked up to him and punched him in the nose. Never got in trouble for that. But, I really do want to become a healer for St Mungo's. I feel like I didn't do much for the war effort, plus I've always been good at potions and everything and I hope to learn more from Madam Pomphrey as well when I get back to my time. She's offered to teach me, but I've always said that I needed more practice." I say and Grace snorts.

"Sure, you need more practice, and I never had a secret relationship with Peter. I mean come on! You were easily one of the best in our year." she says looking at me with a 'look'.

"So what exactly is he like in bed?" I ask her and a few people cough and sputter. Sirius falls out of his chair and half of the other people just stare at us, while a couple look mildly interested as Grace turns a deep shade of red.

"I..I...er...um...Well… " she stammered and I tackled her to the ground where I was pinning her to the ground.

"So you did sleep with him!" I say looking down at her flushed face.

"Well, yes.." she says, albeit reluctantly.

"So, was he any good?" I ask her, still pinning her to the ground.

"Uhm… kinda…" she answers slowly.

A few people wolf-whistled. "On a scale from Harry to George, how good is he in bed?" I ask and Harry looks confused but blushes anyways.

"I don't know how each of those people are in bed so how am I supposed to answer that?" she responds nervously.

"Assume that Harry is a seven and a drunk George is a one. Seven is great one is bad and you would rather be sleeping with Remus." I say and remus sputters.

"I can't be that bad!" he says.

"I mean I never really thought of you being good in bed. I mean, I don't know but I feel like you would just be too nice for my tastes. " I respond. He just blushes and gets up and grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and hands one to Peter who is blushing.

"So you're saying you like it rough?" Sirius asks with a smirk on his face.

"Sure. But Grace what was his rating considering he'd never done it before. I'm assuming." I ask her getting back to the subject.

"Fine. He was about a three." she rushes out.

I jump up. "I knew it! I knew he was less than a five!" I laugh at myself and sit back down while Grace just continues to lay on the floor.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I think the last class just ended." (A/N-Just roll with it, Okay?) Snape drawled.

"Great! Regulus will you show me where I could find Slughorn?" Regulus nodded and me and him slipped out of the room and started to descend to the dungeons. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable reg. I just love embarrassing people. I forgot that some people aren't as comfortable with the concept of rating on how they are in bed. I mean-" I was cut of by Regulus pushing me up against the : Honestly, You people think that Maira owns Harry Potter if I'm not here.

Maira: Puh-lease. You weren't even that big of a character!

Lacey: *Gasp* Why...Why...you Death Eater!

Grace: Girls stop. Maira Just say that you don't own Harry Potter. No? Okay then, I have to go and supervise a fight, again!

Last time on We Discover Our Futures…

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You wouldn't would you?"

a black light took over the room, and everyone shielded their eyes.

A figure in all black clothing stood in the middle of the room, you could see brown hair singed at the ends that went down to their shoulders. All around the room people had their wands out and pointed at the figure. I turned into my wolf form as I had a suspicion as to who it would be. I walked over and laid down by her feet when I saw that tattoo that only she has on her ankle of a red fox. She bent down to pet me and I winced a little when she was rougher than normal. I immediately turned back into my human form and pointed my wand at the person.

"Who are you?" I demand while pointing it at the figure's chest.

"Arabella Narcissa Dolohov" 'she' responded. There were some gasps around the room.

"I don't think so. She disbanded from your stupid little family of the Dolohov's, remember? I mean you were so happy you practically squealed all week after you got the papers back." I respond pointing my wand at 'her' face.

"When did Arabella and Maira Tonks become friends?" Neville says from behind me.

"We became friends when we were hiding in the Room of Requirement before the war escaping the Carrow's." 'she' said as if it was simple.

"No. We became friends when we both found the same hiding spot as we aren't the bravest of many on the night Black ented Hogwarts in search of Pettigrew. What happened to Sirius Black after that night."I ask her.

"He was never captured. He went into hiding at Grimmauld. I swear. You know that it's me Maira!" she says pleadingly at the end.

"No. You're lucky that I don't kill you. I never liked imposters, especially ones who do it for their own benefit. And you Dolohov" I spit the name in disgust. "Are a filthy imposter whom I have no idea how you came back, but I know that you will not return to the future. I don't want killing someone to be on my conscience, but I will find the worst way to kill you and I will have it done. By the way, Arabelle never called me Maira." I nodded to Neville and Harry who immediately got up and grabbed hold of the person by their arms. "What time does class end?" I ask Dumbledore.

"In a few minutes my dear. Now, if you would please explain what just happened that would be amazing." he responded.

"That, would be a mister Antonin Dolohov, otherwise known as my friend Arabella's father. At least I believe. It could be someone else but everyone but her father knows that she won't call me maira. She prefers stone, or sometimes blood. " I respond while looking all around the room.

"Why blood?" Sirius asks.

"Because the silver of my fur looks like unicorn blood she says. That and I really like to make people bleed." I say while looking at Harry, as he had been asking that question a lot.

"Make people bleed? But I thought that you wanted to be a healer?" Mcgonagall asks.

"Well I do. I just enjoy giving someone a good punch in the face. Especially when I get mad. I broke Harry's nose once when we weren't friends and he called me reckless. Of course Ron got in on it as well while Hermione was telling them to back off. I just punched Harry as he was the closest one. I just walked up to him and punched him in the nose. Never got in trouble for that. But, I really do want to become a healer for St Mungo's. I feel like I didn't do much for the war effort, plus i've always been good at potions and everything and I hope to learn more from Madam Pomphrey as well when I get back to my time. She's offered to teach me, but I've always said that I needed more practice." I say and Grace snorts.

"Sure, you need more practice, and I never had a secret relationship with Peter. I mean come on! You were easily one of the best in our year." she says looking at me with a 'look'.

"So what exactly is he like in bed?" I ask her and a few people cough and sputter. Sirius falls out of his chair and half of the other people just stare at us, while a couple look mildly interested as Grace turns a deep shade of red.

"I..I...er...um...Well… " she stammered and I tackled her to the ground where I was pinning her to the ground.

"So you did sleep with him!" I say looking down at her flushed face.

"Well, yes.." she says, albeit reluctantly.

"So, was he any good?" I ask her, still pinning her to the ground.

"Uhm… kinda…" she answers slowly.

A few people wolf-whistled. "On a scale from Harry to George, how good is he in bed?" I ask and Harry looks confused but blushes anyways.

"I don't know how each of those people are in bed so how am I supposed to answer that?" she responds nervously.

"Assume that Harry is a seven and a drunk George is a one. Seven is great one is bad and you would rather be sleeping with Remus." I say and remus sputters.

"I can't be that bad!" he says.

"I mean I never really thought of you being good in bed. I mean, I don't know but I feel like you would just be too nice for my tastes. " I respond. He just blushes and gets up and grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and hands one to Peter who is blushing.

"So you're saying you like it rough?" Sirius asks with a smirk on his face.

"Sure. But Grace what was his rating considering he'd never done it before. I'm assuming." I ask her getting back to the subject.

"Fine. He was about a three." she rushes out.

I jump up. "I knew it! I knew he was less than a five!" I laugh at myself and sit back down while Grace just continues to lay on the floor.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I think the last class just ended." (A/N-Just roll with it, Okay?) Snape drawled.

"Great! Regulus will you show me where I could find Slughorn?" Regulus nodded and me and him slipped out of the room and started to descend to the dungeons. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable reg. I just love embarrassing people. I forgot that some people aren't as comfortable with the concept of rating on how they are in bed. I mean-" I was cut of by Regulus pushing me up against the wall. He was breathing heavily.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks me in such a husky voice that I can't say no. I nod and the next second, without hesitation, his lips are on mine. It was so passionate, that I momentarily forgot where I was. My eyes fall closed and he pulls me closer to him and farther away from the wall. My hands rest on his chest and he pulls away. My eyes flicker open to see his eyes hold regret. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-" it was me who kissed him this time.


	15. Chapter 14:Rendezvous

**Is it bad that I was thinking of Umbridge while I was writing the "Government personnel"? I mean… She's the only ministry official I could think of at the moment. Anyways, I don't own any of these characters except for my oc's.**

"It's fine. I agreed to it. Now why don't we go and head to get to Slughorn shall we?" I said after I broke off from the kiss.

He nods and leads me to the dungeons where we catch Professor Slughorn checking on a potion.

"Professor?" Regulus calls out. Slughorn looks up and fixes his attention on Reg.

"Regulus. I do hope you're not in any trouble. What do I owe this pleasure of you coming here?" Slughorn asks finally seeing me standing next to him.

"Professor, you wouldn't happen to have a reverse to the polyjuice potion or any veritaserum would you?" I ask him while stepping further into the classroom.

"I do, but why should a student like you request this?" he asks.

"Well sir, I'm not a student. Otherwise I would be excelling in this class at the moment, but I am in need of it, as we have encountered a problem at the ministry involving the issue of polyjuice potion and as we need to have some of both as this matter is of uttermost importance. I was assured that you would help me with my request. " I said with an air of authority that I was taught to use in muggle acting classes. My back straight and with an air of confidence and superiority.

"Where does Mr. Black fit into this?" he asked.

"Mr. Black was leading me down here. I asked him to lead me to where I could find you. I found that Mr. Black was not babbling like most of the student body these days. He brought me here without hesitation. I am pleased with how he responded. Now, if I could have these potions that would be absolutely splendid as I am stretched on time." Slughorn immediately went back and grabbed two vials. She looked into them and one was a clear color and the other was a yellow. "Thank you. Now, Mister Black, will you please take me back to the entrance to the school that would nice. Pleasure, Mister Slughorn." I said then turned and walked out of the room with Reg following right behind me. I turned a hallway and quickly walked to a secret passage that I found a while back that only I know. I led Regulus back in it, and pulled out my wand. "Lumos" I muttered and my wand lit up. I closed to secret door and set my stuff on the floor, stuffed my wand in my pocket and closed the space between me and Regulus. I kissed him with a passion, passion that Harry had never showed to me. He kissed back with just as much fervor.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He says after the kiss.

"I don't care." I say stubbornly.

"What if Harry found out?" he asks me.

I sighed. "You got me there. I just don't want to hurt him, but there's no passion anymore."

"You can't give up and do this to someone because there's no more passion. Try and stick it through. And if you can't do it, then try and get his attention on someone else. I will only continue this after you two have broken up. I don't like this. Sneaking around behind everyone's back. You know that the only reason I kissed you today was that you looked so hot pinning Grace down. I should have waited as I knew that you were taken. I just couldn't hold it back anymore, you know? I'm not overshadowed by my brother in this, I finally found someone I genuinely like and you were taken. You know how hard it's going to be going back there and pretending like nothing happened?" he said.

"Just one more and then we won't do this ever again. I swear." I pleaded with him. He pushed me up against the rough rock wall and kissed me with everything he had. I kissed back trying to put as much emotion as I could into it. My hands wound their way up to his hair and I ran my hands through his hair making it messy, while his hands were at my hips. The need to breathe eventually crept up on us, and we reluctantly separated. We were both breathing heavily and I had a smile on my face. I ran my hands over his hair trying to make it better and he smiled. I easily turned my hair to black ringlets and headed over to by the door while straightening my clothes that got pushed up and wrinkled by being pushed up against the wall twice. I grabbed my wand and cast a spell that helped me look better and cast it in the general direction of Regulus. I then grabbed the two vials while turning back around and almost dropped the clear vial but saved it from falling while looking at Regulus, who looks normal.

"Well, let's get out of here, shall we?" I ask holding my arm out for him. He takes it and we walk to the room of requirement. When we get by the door I drop his arm and smile at him. I kiss his cheek quickly and walk through the doors. I smile at Grace and walk over to my seat with the vials being careful not to drop them. Regulus walks in a couple seconds after I do. He has a smirk on his face but I can see the smile that he's trying so hard not to show. Grace looks at me in a 'we will talk about this later' kind of look. I look back down at the vial of truth serum and think about what I will ask him/her. All eyes turn to me one Regulus gets seated.

"Okay then, let's start with the polyjuice shall we? Because I know that glamours can't make exact copies of muggle tattoos." I walk over to the 'girl' who is now sitting on the floor with Harry and Neville on either side of 'her'. I take the vial with the murky yellow in it and tip it down her throat. She tries to resist but I spell her mouth shut and massage her neck to make sure all of it went down her throat. "Might want to move a bit back. This can be a pretty nasty cycle." I say and back up a few steps. Everyone follows my lead and suddenly the figure who is now just a dull gray, as if fading from existence, screams out in agony. They collapse so they are on their hands and knees and look up at me with pleading eyes. It kills me. "I'm sorry. I really am, but you weren't giving us answers so we had to get them ourselves. I know this is a grueling process but it is for the best. God, I'm turning into Dumbledore." I mutter the last part but they still seem to hear it as they let out a low chuckle before they scream in anguish. I knew what it felt like, the worst pain you could imagine. Your structure is supposed to fix itself quickly and that hurt worse than getting stabbed by a very sharp knife. After a few more minutes where I excused myself and took Nymph with me because I couldn't take it, they sent Regulus out to retrieve me.

"That was horrible." he says to me while trying to take Nymph out of my arms but he clung to me.

"Imagine having to go through it. It was horrible." I shudder thinking about it. A few more minutes of that, and they wouldn't of had me to fix things.

Regulus wraps me and Nymphadora in his arms. "Why don't we go in there so they don't get suspicious." After a mumbled "yeah" from me, he released me and we walked back into the room. And to my surprise, sitting on the floor was none other than Selice, our Slytherin friend.


	16. Chapter 15:Betrayal

**Sirius: C'mon Reg! Just one game!**

 **Regulus: No!**

 **Sirius: Please? *Puppy Dog eyes***

 **Regulus: Sirius, no. No. Sirius, oh fine! One game!**

 **Maira: Honestly, this is just dumb. Sirius will you please stop chasing Regulus? Regulus please stop trying to bite your brother. Sirius do not, I repeat do not growl at your brother. Sirius, will you stop licking my face. Sirius. Sirius I swear if you do not stop licking my face right now-**

 **Lily: Oh, this is so cool. Well, while Maira get's attacked by dog Sirius, she would want me to say that Maira doesn't own Harry Potter, although she would like to? Is that right?**

Last time on We Discover Our Futures.

 _Sitting in the chair was Selice, our Slytherin friend._

"Selice? What are you doing here and why were you disguised as Ari?" I ask her, feeling nothing but betrayal sink into my heart.

"I believe that's what the other potion is for, idiot, as I am not telling you anything." she grounds out and I hold my hand out. Regulus hands me the vial and I speak again, "somebody give me one of those squirty thingies please." Harry understands me and tries but fails at transfiguring the leftover vial from the polyjuice antidote into a drop thingy. It ends up just being a silver vial. Mcgonagall seems to understand and hands me one. I dip the medicine dropper into the vial and get some of the serum into it, then I nod to Neville who holds her mouth open while she struggles against him.

"I'm sorry for doing this." I say and then three drops of the liquid are down her throat. Her dull black hair instantly settles back on her shoulders after she stops trying to resist the serum. "Just to make sure that the potion worked, State your full name."

"Selice Dolores Macnair" she intoned.

"What is your affiliation with the group called Death Eaters and Voldemort?" I ask her, my heart breaking with the answer.

"The Dark Lord had placed his trust in me. He called me his child. I was his most trusted trainee for the Death Eaters and would have gotten my mark in June." she uttered, her brown eyes which I used to place trust in, dull.

"What was your mission? What have been your missions?" I ask her, my hurt displaying in waves.

"I was sent by my father to prevent Maira Nym Tonks from returning. My missions were to be in the background planning." The truth serum was wearing off by then, I note.  
"How long have you been in affiliation with Voldemort and his group called Death Eaters?" I ask her. The veritaserum was wearing off slowly and she was getting control of her mouth.

"...S-s-since f-fourth year" she says. She's fighting to keep the information in, and it was starting to work.

"Who is your best friend?" I ask her. I know it probably won't work, but I would like to think one thing I know about her is real.

"Pansy" was all she got out. At least that stayed true. Although I didn't like the pug-faced girl, I knew they were always closer.

"Let her go." I demanded to the two boys, who gave each other a glance and a shrug and dropped her from their grip. She immediately grabbed her wand from her robes while I was turned around. I was walking back to my seat when I heard " _Crucio_!" from behind me. I felt the pain rip through my body. As if knives were attacking my weakest spots. I fell to the floor but bit my lip to stop from crying out. Only two thoughts ran through my head.

-Damn, this hurts,

-There's not much intention in the spell.

 **A/n- Can you actually believe that I almost didn't put in those little kissing scenes? Things are going to be awkward a bit now with Maira and Regulus as well as Harry. I decided to leave you with a bit of extra action. Maira was dangerously close to becoming a mary sue… had to change that. I really am sorry for the length of this chapter...**


	17. Chapter 16:Nightmares

The pain stops almost a minute later, when people spring into action from their shocked state. Many people go towards Selice, while a couple are still sitting. When the pain stops, I see several people rushing towards me. I put my hand up so they won't come any nearer when they are about a foot away. I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes. I know I've been through worse, but it's been awhile since I was in that much physical pain. With a grunt of pain, I manage to push myself up. A few people try to come forward to help when I sway a bit on my feet, but I just put a hand up. In the background, I see Selice smirking smugly. I take a few deep breaths and take a few steps forward. I grasp Harry's hand for a moment and release it as I walk towards the traitor. I reach her, and my hair turns shorter and a dull black. It hangs limp just below my ears. My natural hair color, as a reminder of my Black roots. I just smirk at my ex-friend and her smug smirk falters a bit.

"That" I spit. "Was pathetic" A few stunners later, she is out of it. Immediately I get bombarded with questions, but I wave them away. I'll answer them later, I've had a tiring day. I go and sit down at the loveseat that just appeared instead of the two chairs me and Harry were sitting at. He sits down next to me, and I put my head down on his shoulder. Without realising it, I slip into dreamland.

 _Surrounding me are trees, it seems like a forest of some sort. I'm in a clearing, I hear a rustle of a bush. I see a snake come out of the bush, then it slowly advances toward me. My mind isn't thinking clearly. I try to reach into my pocket to find my wand gone. I decide to try something. Something that Professor Dumbledore told me a long time ago. Accidental magic, that is done without a wand, is formed by great amounts of an emotion. People back a long time would use wandless magic because they could call forth their magic and, in some cases they could call their emotions. 'Well, worth a try.' I backed up a bit and focused on the feeling that I can familiar myself with the most. Anger. I think of all of the times I was looked down on because of my age. All of the times I've been betrayed in the midst of the war. All of the times I was taken advantage of, and used. All of my moments that have made me angry, as far back as I can remember. I hold out my hand, and attempt to send a spell at it. I don't know what spell I fired, but as soon as the spell hits it, I feel a tug in my stomach, similar to traveling by portkey._

 _I'm under water. Deep underwater. This time when I look around, I can only see one thing, my wand. It's charm glistens, and is slowly drifting away from me. I reach out, and my fingers graze the wood. I swim a small bit to the left and grab my wand. My lack of breathing is a problem. I cast a bubble-head charm and can breathe. I kick up, and can see the surface. I reach my hand upwards, but as soon as my hand touches the surface, I'm gone._

' _Fuck' I curse in my head. It's the war again. My friends are all at wand point. With the addition of my mum and dad and the exception of Grace and Selice. All of a sudden I feel a wand pointing into my back, and a harsh whisper into my right ear. "Choose, or they all die" It's Grace. I nervously look around. There's Lacey being held by Alecto Carrow, who looks absolutely gleeful at the prospect of prey, next to her is Remus struggling against Lucius Malfoy, next to him is Neville being stabbed with a wand so much that Bellatrix might as well just stick it through his neck, then there's Arabella and Joey being held by Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Harry is being held by a young Tom Riddle Jr, next to them is Tonks who is being held by Yaxley. My mind races, making my Ravenclaw and Slytherin side come out. I begin thinking of ways to get more of them out than one, and if that doesn't work, who I'm going to save. While I know where their loyalties lie, I know that Arabella, Neville, and my mum and dad are off the list first. It sounds cold, but I know that the one who matters the most to me I would save in this situation. Next off the list is Harry, as I've lived without him. I weigh the options of Joey and Lacey in my mind. Overall, I decide that Joey has to be put on the list. I turn to look at the people surrounding me, and fire off the first hex I can think of at Alecto."Poignarder!" I scream aiming my wand at Alecto's wand arm. I fire again at Rabastan who's getting ready to fire a spell at Joey. Then I shoot a impes at Bellatrix, who dodges the flames, but doesn't expect them to follow her. I whip around and shoot a gelu at Grace, who knows what spell I cast, and bats it away like a fly. I shoot a stunner, and it catchers her momentarily off-guard that she's down.I feel the tug again, and I'm transported to a cave._

 _Spiders crawl out of the cave that are bigger than myself, so I do the first thing that I can think of. I run. I fire off some spells behind me, but whenever one is taken out, another two come in. In the distance, I see a village, and I run towards it. I get to the first door, and walk in. Inside the door I'm in the department of Mysteries._

 _I walk in and my legs lead me to a room, and I find that I have no control over what happens, and that scared me to death. As I approach the room, I can can vaguely hear what sounds like footsteps behind me. I open the door, and inside I see the veil. 'No. I will not! Missy, get your act together and walk away from this room, now!' 'But the people are coming. This is the only way out.' 'I am not risking my damn life to not get caught!' 'You're not risking your life, only your body.' 'Well, that's helpful! I'm not risking anything!' My brain is having an argument inside my head while my feet move of their own accord. They are slowly moving towards the shimmering veil. 'No!' my mind screams, which sounds a lot like Lacey. 'You have to, it's the only way.' the other voice says calmly in a voice that sounds a lot like Dumbledore. I can hear the whispers now, and they send chills down my spine. My legs move quicker and I find myself floating out of the Department Of Mysteries and into the stormy night._

 _There are fireflies flying around when I feel my feet touch the soft ground. There is a slight wind as I walk around. I see a pink flower in the distance. All of a sudden it starts pouring. I hear a distant sound of sirens, but my mind is focused on one thing. I can barely see it, but somehow I can feel it's there. The wind around you picks up, and slowly it comes into view. I try to run from it. It's been years since I've learned how to deal with Muggle natural disasters and I don't know what to do. Seeing as how the only thing I can see is the tornado heading my way at a fast pace. I figure out that there's only one way to get out of here. To go into the tornado. I start my trek to the tornado, and the Lacey side of my brain is calling me an idiot, but the other side is congratulating me on figuring it out so quickly. I get closer, and the wind gets harder, and some small debri hits me. I find that it gets harder to walk the closer you get. 'Must be something with the air pressure' I think. I get to the point where the wind and debri gets to be too much. I set off on a run, and almost as if it is happening in slow-motion, I run into the tornado. I'm just on the brink inside when I black out._

* * *

There's something soft underneath me. I can make out people whispering. "I'm telling you, this needs to be taken care of!" Harry whispers loudly.

This time it's Dumbledore. "We can't allow someone to be killed without reason."

"Without reason?"Grace nearly screams. She gets shushed while Harry leans over to check on me. I groan.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily, my eyes still closed.

"It's about 3:30, love" he says.

"What happened?" I ask while opening my eyes and groaning at the bright light. They all shared a look.

"Well, you were mumbling in your sleep, and we were discussing things while you slept. Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, fine. Though I wouldn't mind for some butterscotch… Nevermind that, what was I mumbling?" I ask, and Harry shares a glance with Neville.

"Do any of you know where the closest muggle sweet shop is?" Harry asks the room, and I smile. He always puts other people before himself.

"I think there's one in hogsmeade. I can take someone there." Lily offers.

"Can you in a minute? I want to know what I was mumbling about." I ask Lily, then turn to Harry for the end.

"Er, something about Judging, accidental magic, er Dumbledore, a portkey, water maybe, um-" Harry starts.

"Curse words" Grace says with a smile.

"Yeah, that and Lacey and Grace, some spells, that if you had your wand you probably would have cast, Bellatrix, er- a list i think." Harry says.

"Something about spiders, Mysteries, Veil" Harry tenses. "Um, a tornado I think was the last thing."Grace finishes.

"So, what about that candy? I'll retell my nightmare-dream once you get back. Harry you can go with Lily, and get me some dark chocolate too will you? Thanks." I say to him before he has a chance to object. Snape sniggers a bit, and so does James. "Oh you two are just the same. Especially you James. If Lily asked you to get her candy, you would be up and out of the door before you could say Quidditch." I say to them. James blushes a bit and Lily turns red.

"Okay then, anybody want to accompany us to hogsmeade?" Harry asks.

"Actually" Grace interrupts. "If everyone but me, Alice, Maira, and Narcissa would leave for a moment, we have to have a girl talk." I glare at her, while everyone else looks confused but nods. They soon leave, and all of us girls are sitting by each other, when Grace turns to me and says "Okay, spill"

"Spill what?" I ask innocently. I know she doesn't believe it, but I can still try.

"What's going on with you and Regulus? You know that we can't change time. For all we know, Sirius and Regulus could have reversed roles in the future-" Grace starts.

"Oh, will you shut up? I kissed him, that's all!" I scream at her. She looks a bit taken aback and about to say something when Narcissa lets out a squeal.

"You and Reggie!? Really?"Narcissa asks excited. I chuckle.

"Yes, sorta. You can't tell anyone, because I'm still technically engaged with Harry." I say and she nods solemnly.

"So what exactly did you guys do?" Alice asks, finally getting over her shock.

"Well, He kissed me to shut me up, then I kissed him, we got the potions, then we snogged, decided to keep it secret, came back here." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, this is amazing! I'll give you pointers if you need them, though I'm sure you don't. It's just that, I mean Reggie is my cousin, and I mean-" she didn't finish because she sighed happily. So they continued talking, from Lily and James to me and Regulus. And for the first time since I went back in time, I felt at home


	18. Chapter 17: Interlude (Kinda)

**A/N: Okay, I admit that I'm sorry for not updating…. I've been busy and I've been getting small bursts of Inspiration at random times…. Sorry.** ** _REMEMBER THAT I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK ON MY POLL THAT YOU CAN FIND ON MY PROFILE!_** **Now, on with the disclaimer.**

 ***Roll The Clip!***

 **(Snape Enters the Potions Classroom)**

 **Snape: Instructions on the board!**

 **(Snape walks around the classroom insulting students)**

 **Snape: Tonks! What are you doing? Slowly, Tonks! You useless brat!**

 **Maira: Well, if I'm useless sir, then how would I be able to time travel and change the future? (Looks at him innocently)**

 **Snape: What!? You blubbering fool with your nonsense!**

 **Maira: It is not nonsense! Nonsense is saying that I own Harry Potter, because I don't. It would be absolutely unfair to JKR whose writing is so much better than mine.**

 **Snape: Anything anyone does is better than your work! Clean it up!**

 ***Clip slowly fades***

Everyone else came back a few moments later. Harry was carrying a bag of butterscotch and a dark chocolate bar as he walked in the room. He threw them to me and I gave an effort to catch it, but I missed. He's the seeker not me, and I don't play quidditch for a reason. Grace hands the the candy to me, and I immediately grab a butterscotch out of the bag. I hop up and put the dark chocolate in freezer and return to the loveseat. Dumbledore frowns at me and I offer him a butterscotch, which he accepts.

"So, what about that dream-nightmare? Are you going to tell us about it?" Harry asks. I rub my face with my hands.

"You just want to know everything?" I ask him, to which he nods. So I tell them, maybe an edited version where I only told about two or three scenes from the scene, but I wanted to keep some things to myself, like how Grace was the one pointing her wand at me and not Selice. Some things are better kept to myself.

"Do you think this has some kind of meaning behind it?" Narcissa asks after I'm done retelling my edited version of my dream. I shrug.

"I'm not sure. Most of my dreams are complete nonsense." I say with a smile. It's true, as most of what I see while I'm in dreamland are fantasy.

"Well, there may be a possibility that this one could have meant something," Alice urges.

"No,"I cut her off. "It doesn't mean anything. I suck at divination and stuff, I know that it doesn't mean anything, I swear it."

"Well, dear why do you think you've had this?" Mrs. Weasley asks kindly.

"I don't know. Probably just a dream, although I normally don't remember my dreams…" I trail off as my thoughts spin around in a rush.

"Well, no reason for that to stop us reading." Neville says as he looks around at everyone gathered.

"Obviously you've forgotten that we have a captured prisoner in the room." Snape sneered. All eyes went to the girl who we actually forgot was there. She was watching us with bored eyes, as if we were all beneath her. She didn't used to be like this.

 _ **Room of Requirement, 1994**_

 _Three girls were running around a giant bedroom, all thoughts chased out of their minds. One girl suddenly launched at another, knocking her down, then the girl left jumped on top of them both causing all of the girls to groan and try to escape. Maira burst out laughing from between the two causing Selice to glare up at her playfully. Soon Lacey joined in laughing, and Selice laughed along with them. Lacey grabbed a pillow from a nearby couch and hit Maira with it. She retaliated by hitting her with a pillow at the same time as Selice hit Lacey with a pillow. The pillow fight lasted for hours until they settled down and played truth or dare. This is where we catch up with them._

 _"Selice, truth or dare?" "dare" Maira and Lacey communicate in hushed whispers until Maira tells Selice "Okay, I dare you to go and tell Mcgonagall that you are going to run away and become a death eater." So she did. It was hilarious. This went on for an hour or two and then the girls had to disperse due to curfew being in about a half hour. The girls all went to bed with a smile on their face._

 _ **Present time.**_

Arabella was freaked out. She didn't know where she was, all around her was black and the only time she had a companion was when a house elf named tipsy gave her food. She tried asking the elf questions but was unsuccessful in getting any answers. She was tied to a wall, and it was cold! She wanted to get out of here and get some proper food and a blanket, preferably by the Gryffindor tower fire. Everyone knew that Gryffindor tower has the best fireplace, just thinking about it made her warmer at the thought. She thought of her best friend who loved walls like this: cold, damp, and with bricks. She had been told numerous stories of her rendezvous in fourth year and she would not like to hear more about those. She shuddered at the thought, though it may have been fun for her friend, it was not fun to hear about. She hated this. This constant living in the darkness, although darkness had become a friend a while ago. Her childhood was not the best and she had taken to the darkness. It enveloped her like a warm blanket, trying to suffocate her. The weight of the time she had been there was starting to show and become heavier with each passing minute. She heard a door creak open from somewhere in the darkness. A body appeared in her sight of mind and he was holding what looked like a muggle..knife.


	19. Chapter 19:The Regrets We Made

**A/N: Okay people! Just a fair warning that these next few chapters will mainly focus on the other characters right now and a bit of back to another chapter of… WE DISCOVER OUR FUTURES! Make sure to hit that poll and review and stuff. Now, on to the disclaimer-**

 **Maira: You know, what exactly makes the world spin?**

 **Muggle teacher: Well, the Earth-**

 **Maira: No. No. No. You're saying it wrong. It's E-arth not Earth. Watch. E-ARTH! *She whistles and a dog comes bounding into the room. It is blue and green with little spots of white.***

 **Muggle Teacher: That is not how you-**

 **E-Arth- Don't tell me what I am or how I do things Woman! If I want to tell the world that Maira is making no profit off of this and that she doesn't own Harry Potter, then it shall be.**

She was bored. How else could you describe it? She was sitting here watching these people bicker. She knew that she should be feeling bad for selling out her friends, but really, the world was horrible anyways, why not do what you can to stay alive? And I'll be damned if I go down whimpering and screaming for forgiveness. That would be the coward's way out. She was no coward. SHe would go down fighting for her life. She didn't care how many hearts she broke. She couldn't afford to get close to someone. She was no spy. She was no traitor. So she sat and watched. At least the spy noticed her. Greasy little brat. Apparently nothing was bad enough for her. Everything had gone wrong. How was she supposed to explain to this girl who she had deeply cared for for years why she betrayed them. Why she was what she was. She realised that she wasn't bored, she was terrified. Selice was just as terrified as when she had signed up to be a death eater.

 _ **Flashback-**_

" _C'mon, it can't hurt"_

" _Why do you even care?"_

" _What's the worst that can happen?"_

" _C'mon sweetheart, you're better than this goodie goodie crap"_

" _What's the problem?"_

" _What's_ _Your_ _problem?"_

 _It was shaking. She didn't know if it was the world of just her. Cornered. Who knew you could get trapped in your own mind. They teach you about physical defences, not mental ones. It was cold in here, and she didn't know why. She was a good person, a smart person, right? Wasn't your mind supposed to full of rainbows and sunshine? Not darkness and gloom? Not where she could see the dark figures weaving in and out of the darkness. Sh released that she wasn't trapped in her mind. She was just plain trapped. She knew she was at home. She sighed. Home of the Death Eaters. She didn't know what to do now that she had to make a choice. She had heard that the spoiled pompous little brat was getting his mark soon. She couldn't betray her friends, but her family came first. Her friends just didn't understand the pressure she had on her shoulders. It was either betray her friends, or betray her family. It was a lose situation either way, but did she really want to betray her only good friends? I mean, sure she had Madylin. But she was just a side chick. Of course there was Antonio as well, but they were just her- well...she didn't know what they were to her._

 _ **One month later. August 14.**_

 _"_ _Do you swear yourself loyal to the death eaters?"_

 _"_ _I Do."_

 _"_ _Will you kill for them?"_

 _"_ _I will."_

 _"_ _Will you die for the cause of Lord Voldemort?"_

 _"_ _I wil."_

 _"_ _Do you surrender your magic if you shall die to relinquish your power to the Dark Lord?"_

 _She gulped. "I do."_

 _"_ _Are you loyal to the Dark Lord?"_

 _"_ _I am" The pain was searing. And she immediately recognised the Dark Mark, red and angry, fighting with the magical tattoo that she had gotten from her friend, Maira. She regretted it all. All of it. But the other tattoo of Slytherin won out and she was to get remarked next year. And again it would lose. For little did she know, that good always wins out._

 _ **Two years later- Room of Requirement.**_

 _It was happening. She thought that after he died she could have a little peace, but no. She was disguised as one of her ex-best friends. She didn't know why they picked her, but they did. She was scared, terrified, mortified, paralyzed. And now the spell was coming towards her. She pulled up her hood last minute and it seemed like all went into slow motion. The lectric blue blinded her and she realised in the final moment, that she was not ready for this. She arrived and she had no clue what to do now. She tried to act like her, she really did, but she just couldn't. It wasn't possible and she was keeping herself from crying now. She will not cry. She will not._


	20. Chapter 20: Do you think those thoughts?

**A/N- Make sure to review and welcome back to another chapter of We Discover Our Futures. Let's make it clear here, that I am shaking right now, and I have no clue why. This is also kind of a depressing chapter, but I'm sure you can deal. Hit the poll please and it will help me write! Thanks! Now on to the disclaimer! Yay!**

 **Tom Riddle Jr- Professor Slughorn what is a disclaimer?**

 ***Professor Slughorn sweats nervously* A disclaimer is saying that Maira does not own Harry Potter and is making no profit.**

 **Tom Riddle Jr- And what is a horcrux?**

And now we stare. I know it's impolite, but since when did I become polite in the first place? I walk over to her off of the loveseat. The butterscotch tastes sweet on my tongue and I wish for a moment that it was something stronger. She looks horrible. Her hair is matted, and she looks like she's been crying recently. I wish for only to know what goes on inside of her head. Why? She meant the world to me. She was a friend, a comrade. We got a tattoo together. Just for the purpose of this not happening. How had she hid this from us? She fought against her family in the war. She fought with US! She held herself back from crying. She couldn't show weakness, not in front of everybody. She noticed that Molly and Arthur had left a while ago which wasn't surprising. They both had two little ones now. They weren't exactly required anyways.

"Why?" The simple word means so much more than that. 'Why did you do this?' 'Why did you hide it?' 'Why did you betray us.' Why. Just Why.

She broke down in tears. Heart-wrenching sobs wracked her back. She bent over as much as she could and muttered incomprehensibly. "I'm do sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." She pitied the girl who was just the same age as her and one of her ex besties. She was so young. But of course, so was she. She was the same age. They were both so young, too young to have to of gone through these horrors. She collapsed to the floor sobbing. Memories flooding back. She wept, and wept and wept. Selice wanted so bad to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, but she wasn't sure it would be. She knew just how to comfort the girl. She moved towards Maira, very aware of the wands pointed at her back. She gathered her best friend into her arms and cried with her. She needed to let it out too, and her best friend always felt comforted by the fact that other people have gone through the same things she has. Grace joined them a moment later, crawling on the floor and hugging both of us, all sobbing our eyes out. Slowly, Maira began to laugh. It wasn't a laugh full of happiness, or a bitter laugh. It was the laugh that made you think someone's gone insane. Her tears came out in full rushes now. As did Selices. They had all been through much. Nobody seemed to understand that betraying her friends burdened her too. At night she would wake up sobbing and pleading for them to understand. In the daytime, her thoughts were constantly impacted by scenarios in which they found out, and she would have no support. They were the only things she had. Her parents had died in war. Most of her acquaintances were either trying to drown their pain in alcohol or so deep in their thoughts they hardly did anything anymore. Grace was crying so much more than she had ever seen her cry. Grace never cried. Hell, Selice never cried. Maira only cried when things became too much, or after a horrible nightmare or thought. Seliece wondered if she wasn't the only one to have her thoughts constantly burdening her. If her friends had it too. Or if the other people who were even alright after the war had the same thoughts. If Ron and Hermione had thoughts that made them want to give up on life. If Draco… Poor poor Draco. If he had the thoughts of just getting it over with. If Maira ever got so deep in her bad thoughts and just couldn't shake them off, no matter how hard she tried! The truth is, she did. Maira nearly cried when she saw how happy the world could be. Why did everyone else get to be so happy when she didn't? Why did she have to suffer? Why? Maira laughed at the irony of it. Laughed at the mere idea of being truly happy. To have a childlike innocence back. To feel like you were the only thing that mattered to someone, as she had, had with both of her parents. To feel as if the only thing that mattered was if she had gotten a good grade on that essay that she spent hours working on. To wake up and see your parents in front of you. For people like her that was all she wanted. She wanted her parents back, not just for her but for Teddy too. She laughed as if she wasn't screaming on the inside. As if her mind and body weren't screaming for it to be over. To get it done with. To give up.


End file.
